The Second Five Year Mission
by DrBones99
Summary: Dr. McCoy falls in love, Spock may have found the one woman who can make some of his emotion surface, and adventures with the whole crew of the Enterprise.  Rated T to be safe.  More chapters to come, enjoy!
1. Diamond in the Rough

"Diamond in the Rough"

Star date: 1120.6

The bridge was filled with the usual hustle and bustle of the crew of the USS Enterprise. They would feel a bit of turbulence once in a while, but it was minimal. The Enterprise was in her second five year mission in space with the very same Captain James T. Kirk at command.

His crew was busy at work relaying updates and monitoring the ship's systems when Lieutenant Jeanine Simmons, the ship's Astro-Geographer, abruptly got the Captain's attention alarmingly, "Captain!"

"Yes, Simmons?" Kirk spun his chair to face her.

"Sir, this area of the galaxy has the tendency to produce high force ion storms very quickly. In other words, Captain, we could be headed right for one before we could even detect it."

Mister Spock also chimed in as the Captain stared at the Lieutenant with confusion, "Yes, Captain, I can confirm that the Lieutenant's logic is sound. It would be wise to act on it."

"Very well, thank you Mister Spock, Lieutenant," Kirk replied before turning to the ship's helmsman, Ensign Pavel Chekov, "Mister Chekov, shields up. Lieutenant Uhura, have the ship go to Yellow Alert. Inform the crew."

Lieutenant Uhura replied, "Yes, sir," before turning her attention to the ship's speaker system, "All decks, go to Yellow Alert. I repeat, all decks Yellow Alert."

The ship started to jerk harder every few seconds now and the Captain turned his attention back to Chekov, "Chekov, status report."

Pavel Chekov, in his usual Russian accent stared at the console in surprise and replied to the Captain with worry in his voice, "Captain, it appears that vee are headed right into a wery large ion storm that just appeared on our radar." He waited a few seconds before turning his chair to face Kirk adding, "This may be the strongest von that vee have ever faced."

At this, the storm rocked the ship violently. The doors to the turbo lift opened to reveal a very flustered Doctor McCoy racing through them shouting, "What in blazes is going on! What's all this nonsense about a Yellow Alert?"

He was at the right hand side of the Captain's chair now when he asked in a normal worried tone, "Jim, what's happening?"

Kirk ignored him for a moment while he turned his attention to the helm again, "Mister Sulu, now would be the time for some of your fancy navigating."

"Aye, sir," Sulu replied while turning over the controls to manual.

Then Mister Spock said while looking at the monitor, "Shields are holding steady, Captain."

"Excellent," Kirk replied while finally turning his attention back to McCoy, "Bones, we are in the midst of possibly the biggest ion storm that we've ever encountered."

Doctor McCoy, the ship's senior medical officer, and Kirk's good friend, looked bewildered with his eyebrow raised when the Captain added, "Now if you would please head back to Sick Bay, we may need your services."

Without protest he nodded and began to head back toward the turbo lift, but he only got a few feet from the doors when the ship jerked fiercely. Everyone tried to hold onto something just to stay in their seats. Lieutenant Simmons was nearest the doors at the controls on the wall when her clipboard fell to the ground and she struggled to steady herself. McCoy tried to help and hold onto her while they both were clinging to the wall.

The controls around the bridge started to randomly spark and explode which sent the helmsmen flying from their seats. Kirk kept shouting orders but no one could hear him until he was finally thrown from his chair as well.

They were being tossed back and forth from wall to wall like it was a tennis match. McCoy lost his footing when they finally toppled to the ground with a thud, and he landed on top of Simmons with a grunt. A few more screams and final sparks echoed around the bridge when all was quiet a moment later.

The Enterprise was silent and the sparks kept spurting when the Captain and the rest of the crew got back up to their stations to check on the ship's systems.

Kirk yelled out, "Everyone alright?"

Doctor McCoy finally realized that he was on top of Lieutenant Simmons. He stared at her asking, "Are you alright?"

"I feel dizzy," was all she could say as she put one hand to her head hoping it would stop the room from spinning when she also noticed that _the_ Doctor McCoy was in fact on top of her. She didn't think it actually happened. All she could think of now was of how much he must have thought she was a cluts for falling and bringing him with her.

He immediately put one hand underneath her head gently while he looked her over, "It's alright, just lie still." She did as she was told and she couldn't help but look into his bright blue eyes which all of a sudden sent a wave of calmness over her.

Captain Kirk walked around the room to make sure everyone else was okay. Once all the rest of the officers checked in, he went over to check on McCoy.

After about a minute, McCoy spoke to the Lieutenant again, "Yep, just as I suspected. You have a concussion. I'll need to get you down to Sick Bay. Do you feel alright to stand up?" He was still kind of on top of her; close.

"Well, I don't think I'm in any position to get up," she said as she smirked.

"You don't? Is anything broken?" He looked alarmed as he kept his hand underneath her head when he finally looked down noticing the same thing. He also smiled and then he moved to the side to help her stand. "I'm at least glad to see your sense of humor seems to be undamaged."

He held both of her arms to gently bring her up, but she started to collapse when she clutched onto his arms to steady herself and he also held onto her, "Whoa, now. I don't think you should be walking then."

"Perhaps not," she laughed to herself, "I guess I'm not quite used to the dizzy thing."

"Here." He picked her up to carry her and then looked at the captain, "I'm going to take her to Sick Bay," he said as he headed for the turbo lift. She just clung to his neck while the Captain nodded in approval.

The doors closed and Kirk went back to his chair, "Helm, status report."

"Navigation is intact, sir. But our shields took a beating," Sulu reported as he switched back from manual.

Chekov chimed in, "They are down eighty-two percent, Captain."

"Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Communications barely operable, sir. I should have them fixed within a few hours, but it could have been worse."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said as he came over to Kirk's left side holding his hands behind his back, "All of our damages could have definitely been worse off, if not the Enterprise herself could have been destroyed. If it weren't for Lieutenant Simmons' warning of the ion storm, we might not be here now."

Sulu agreed, "Yes, Captain. Our shields, navigation, and weapons could have been completely destroyed. Maybe even our life support systems."

"Or maybe us," Chekov added quietly.

"Then I guess I'll have to go and visit Sick Bay later to thank a certain Lieutenant for saving all our lives," Captain Kirk said smiling and the rest of the crew agreed.

* * *

><p>In Sick Bay, Doctor McCoy had a busy job. Quite a few people came in with injuries, so he was hustling around back and forth. It seemed that Nurse Chapel wasn't much more help because it was only the two of them.<p>

Since there were a lot of patients, he put Lieutenant Simmons in a back room just off of his office because it was quiet. He couldn't help but feel more worry for _her_ welfare. But he didn't understand why.

She slept as he ran around Sick Bay attending to everyone else, and he had given her enough hypos to help her sleep. He'd stop in every hour to check her vitals and he would just smile slightly to himself because she looked so peaceful.

Once, he stood over her writing down her progress in his log when Nurse Chapel came over to his side and said, "Doctor, Lieutenant Hadley is asking for you. He's due for another hypo."

It took him a moment to collect himself back to reality, "Oh, yes of course, Nurse. I'm on my way now."

Christine could tell that he was distracted, but she just smiled and followed him.

The next morning, about twenty one hours after she had been brought in to Sick Bay, Doctor McCoy came in to check on Lieutenant Simmons. He looked absolutely haggard and exhausted. He stood in the doorway again just watching over her. She started to stir, and she all of a sudden opened her eyes.

He started to walk into the room then, "Well now! Nice to have you back, Lieutenant," he said smiling as he stood by the side of her bed with his arms crossed in front of him.

"How long was I out for, Doctor?" She seemed tired.

"Oh, almost a day now," he answered smiling checking her vitals again, "And it's McCoy."

"Right. Of course," she laughed at herself, but then realized how long she'd been there, "Wait, what! A day! Oh I have to get back to my post!"

She started to pull back the covers of her bed when Doctor McCoy stopped her by grabbing her shoulders, "Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere, and you are certainly not fit to leave this bed. Now, I'm the Senior Medical Officer on this ship, and my patients don't just get up and walk out when they please."

She reluctantly gave in and laid back down when he continued, "Now I'll be back in to check on you in an hour again, just like I've been doing ever since you were brought in," he said as he started to walk toward the door.

But she started laughing, so he stopped and turned around puzzled, scrunching his eyebrows together.

She chuckled as she said, "Is that all there is to you, Doctor McCoy? I'm awake now, and it seems there isn't anyone needing you at the moment. Would you like to have a _real_ conversation? Or do you not do that with patients?"

He chuckled a little to himself as he slowly gave in and walked back pulling a chair up next to her bed. She was actually right; he never did do this with patients. But he proceeded to talk to her to take her mind off of worrying about what was happening on the bridge. "I would assume that the Captain will be along to come pay you a visit sometime today."

"Why?" She was confused.

"Because of your warning. The ship could have been worse off or even destroyed… But you saved us all." He touched her hand. "I personally thank you, too," and he winked at her.

"Oh, I was just doing my job. That's what I'm here for, isn't it? That's what we're all here for. But I would like to thank _you_ for being there to help me." She smiled staring right into his blue eyes. They got her every time, just reeling her in. She could almost see right into his soul. She thought they were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

He got a little nervous and laughed it off, "Oh, well…" He stumbled for the words and he cleared his throat before repeating back what she had said to him, "That's what I'm here for." They both laughed.

She noticed that he hadn't shaved and thought that he seemed very tired, "Doctor McCoy, have you really been checking on me _every _hour since I got here?"

He simply nodded while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Oh! You're kidding! You haven't gotten any sleep at all! And on _my_ behalf! You really must get some slee—"

"Now hold on there, dear girl. Calm down." He waved his arm in the air so that she'd calm herself, "I'm not the one who needs sleep around here. It's my patients. And speaking of sleep, it's about time for you to get some more yourself."

"But, Doctor McCoy, I'm not tired." She really resisted sleep so she could talk to him some more. She had always admired him because of his determination and his loyalty. She always thought 'What a wonderful man.' Although, he never knew she existed.

"Now wait just one minute. I'm a Doctor… not a babysitter," he wouldn't give in this time, but he saw how sad she looked, "Alright, I'll make you a deal, Lieutenant. _I'll_ sleep, if _you_ sleep. Whattya say?"

She gave him a defeated but stern look and finally nodded in agreement, "Alright, deal. And it's Jeanine by the way."

"Hm? Oh, right. Of course," he smiled and left the room to go get her another hypo to help her sleep. There was only one word on his mind right now, and it was 'Jeanine.'

He returned about two minutes later with a hypo ready to go, "Now, this will help you sl—"

He looked up and saw she was already out. He just stood in the doorway and crossed his arms. He watched her for a few minutes laughing to himself and smiled saying, "Well, you are most definitely unlike any woman I have ever met."

He wanted to add that she was also the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. But then he caught himself, "I must be out of my head today. I think I'm more tired than I thought."

At this, he grabbed his desk chair from his office and set it at the foot of her bed. He then closed the door and walked over to sit in his chair. He got one last look at her before he smiled to himself, crossed his arms, and fell asleep with his feet up on the bed. He did make her a deal after all, which he intended to keep.

* * *

><p>About a week later, Lieutenant Simmons was back at her post on the bridge. Her job is very important for she is the one that the Captain consults about the vicinity in which the Enterprise is headed. She had just visited her best friend, Lieutenant Natalie Hurst the ship's historian, when she was on her way back up to the bridge carrying a large stack of papers of information on the solar system they were headed for.<p>

Doctor McCoy was on his way down from the bridge when the doors of the turbo lift opened and he saw Simmons. But as soon as they made eye contact, she had bumped into him and spilled all her papers. He knelt down to help her pick them up, "Here, let me help you."

"Oh," she looked at the man who was picking up each piece of paper for her and she couldn't help but be smitten. So she smiled while continuing, "Thank you, Doctor McCoy. I guess that bump on my head didn't help with my coordination."

They both laughed. While they were scrounging up the stack of papers, they accidentally brushed hands. Doctor McCoy cleared his throat and then said awkwardly, "Jeanine, I… was wondering if… if you would like to talk some more later?" He delayed looking up, but slowly got sight of her deep brown eyes.

It was unexpected, but she was excited, "I'd be delighted to, Doctor McCoy," she smiled, "And you remembered to call me Jeanine," they both laughed again.

"My dear girl, I'm a doctor. I always remember what my patients tell me in confidence," and he winked at her.

"I'll stop by later," she smiled and he did as well.

He helped her up by holding her hand while she clutched her papers in the other. But he didn't let go… He finally realized, "Oh," and let it go gently. "Later, then." She simply nodded.

He watched her get into the lift and once inside, she couldn't help but smile and she put her hand over her mouth in excited shock. She had heard rumors that Doctor McCoy was hard to break, that he wouldn't show his real feelings unless you were pretty much Captain Kirk.

But what she didn't know was that Doctor McCoy had to know everything about every officer on the Enterprise, but no one was there to get to know _him_.

Even though she was as giddy as a young girl, she did, however, have a horrible feeling that something was about to happen. She just brushed it off and ignored it, all the while thinking about the charming, handsome Doctor down in Sick Bay.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Natalie, asked.<p>

"Well, what?"

Jeanine's friend, Natalie Hurst kept pressing her about details on Doctor McCoy, "It's been a month since you and Doctor McCoy started talking. Has he kissed you yet?"

Jeanine felt taken aback, but then she thought about it, "Well, no. Who knows if he's even interested in me like that anyway. He may just want someone to talk to."

"Nonsense! I know he likes you. The entire ship knows he likes you, too," she giggled.

"Well Natalie, if that's true, we'll see then won't we?" Jeanine then said goodbye and headed back up to the bridge.

Jeanine had no idea what was going on inside Doctor McCoy's head but she was hoping that it would come out into the open soon.

* * *

><p>Star date: 1123.8<p>

For the next few weeks, Jeanine would stop in to Sick Bay to see Doctor McCoy and they would talk. They always had a good time together and she saw the real him.

For about a week or so, Jeanine was busy on the bridge and couldn't come visit. But this day, she had some free time. So she walked into Sick Bay while Doctor McCoy was reading over some paper work and said, "Keeping busy Doctor?"

He was startled and jumped a little, but he smiled when he looked up and saw her in the doorway, "Well, now where have you been stranger?" he joked.

"Well, the bridge always has its down sides. Any good action in here?"

"Now you know that's no joking matter, Jeanine." He looked serious.

"I understand. I was just starting conversation, Doctor," she walked over to look at his collection of antique surgeon's tools from the twentieth century hanging on the wall.

He came over and turned her around. He held one of her hands and said, "Yes, I know. Don't worry about it."

They smiled at each other for a minute and started to lean in slowly. But all of a sudden, the red alert sounded with the loudest siren and Lieutenant Uhura came on the sound system, "All decks, we are at a Red Alert! I repeat, Red Alert! Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy, and a Security team are to report to the Transporter room immediately! This is not a drill!"

Doctor McCoy's face went right to concern as he took her by the hand and they started running out of Sick Bay down the hall at the speed of light.

Jeanine was disappointed that they missed their chance at their first kiss, but she knew it would have to wait.

They pushed through a bustle of officers crowding the hallway, and many people were shoved into the wall. They finally burst through the transporter room doors with the landing party standing by on their pads waiting for his arrival. He let go of her hand as he went to the transporter control where an officer handed him his medical kit. He was getting briefed when Jeanine went up to Captain Kirk.

"Captain, what's going on?" She looked concerned.

"We've spotted a Klingon vessel and have received a distress call from the planet, _Darren 5_ below us. The Klingons are attacking those people. They've started a war on a perfectly peaceful planet! They have no right!" He paused for a second, then realized, "Wait a minute… Simmons, you're not supposed to be down here. Please report back up to the bridge."

"But sir, you may need some help."

"That was not a request, Lieutenant!"

"Yes, sir." She was worried that the Klingons wouldn't listen and that she may not even see her 'new-found reason for living' again. She couldn't let this happen because of the feelings she had for Doctor McCoy. But she also knew that he's the medic, and there are innocent people getting hurt down there. They need him more.

Everyone was ready on the transporter when Doctor McCoy went right up onto the platform next to Mister Spock. He then suddenly realized the same thing when he took one look at Jeanine who stared back standing there with the most worried face he'd ever seen. He didn't like seeing it.

A lot of things from the past month rushed through his head and he knew that she was the only good thing in it. He finally really _looked_ at her; her beautiful caramel brown hair that looked like silk flowing over her shoulders; to the sultry red uniform that hugged every curve of her body. He never knew he could feel like this before, like he had just opened his eyes for the first time in his life. _She_ was what he wanted.

A hundred flashes of what their future could be also rushed through his mind: Late night conversations drinking wine; a beautiful wedding with her in the most gorgeous white flowing gown; the birth of their first child. He suddenly wished he wasn't the ship's chief surgeon.

He finally realized that it was possible they may not be coming back to the Enterprise. So before he even realized what he was doing, he rushed off the platform right over in front of her. He grabbed her and kissed her so long like he had never done it before. She was taken aback by this, but embraced the situation by wrapping her arms around him while he held her head with one hand and the small of her back with the other.

"Bones! We have to go _now_!" the Captain shouted.

Doctor McCoy released, took one more look at the face held in his hand, and turned to go back to the platform. She slowly walked over to stand by Mister Scott at the controls. Then Captain Kirk shouted, "Energize!"

Doctor McCoy looked at her with longing. But a moment later, he was gone. She looked more worried than ever knowing that Doctor McCoy had finally shown his feelings toward her and right then she knew she loved him and couldn't lose him.

Mister Scott put his arm around her for comfort, "They'll be alright, Las. Don't you worry."

"I really hope you're right, Scotty."

She and Mister Scott had only known each other that year. Since she had come aboard the Enterprise and with her station being right next to the engineer's station on the bridge, they had talked before. They became quick friends, along with Natalie. With her being one of Jeanine's best friends, Natalie also had gotten to know Mister Scott as well. The three of them were like three peas in a pod. Because not just anyone calls him Scotty.

He took one more look at the controls and worry definitely came across his face, "Oh no…"

"Scotty, what is it?" She became frightened at his expression.

"I'm going to kill those Klingons meself if I have to! They've rigged our power supply! We have no transporter ability! The landing party's on their own now…" He looked frightened out of his mind.

Her worry turned immediately into determination as she barked out, "Scotty! Follow me!" and they sprinted through the doors and down the hallway with him confused. He didn't ask questions because he's known her long enough to know that she means business.

Jeanine didn't slow even once, almost running into other officers, until she came to the door 'History Section' with Scotty right behind her.

"Natalie! Come with me! It's urgent!"

"Jeanine, what's going on?"

"Just follow us, and bring your navigating with you," she had a stern look for she knew she wasn't going to lose the best thing in her life.

The three of them sprinted through the doors that read 'Hanger Deck' and headed right for the _Galileo 5 _shuttle craft.

"Jeanine, what are we doing?" Natalie was still unsure of the plan.

Jeanine just looked at the both of them seriously and said, "We're going to rescue the landing party."

What they didn't know was that on the surface, there were so many more Klingons than Kirk had anticipated. So the landing party was taken hostage and was going to be shown no mercy.

The Klingons and the federation had not yet formed a peace treaty so they were still at each other's throats. The Klingon general had them all lined up kneeling in the dirt. They were surrounded by Klingon guards.

Captain Kirk pretty much assumed that they were about to be killed and he had no way of contacting the Enterprise to warn them and order them to get out while they still could. For the first time, he was out of ideas.

"Captain, the statistical likelihood that we will survive is less than 2 percent," Mister Spock said.

Doctor McCoy replied, "Oh, shut up you green-blooded hobgoblin! Don't you understand that we're about to die! And you don't even have anything to live for, unlike the rest of us…" He looked up to the sky and got quiet, "I have something to live for up there… _someone_," he couldn't stop thinking about Jeanine.

"You two never give it up do you?" Kirk said. "We have to go like men," he scolded them.

The wind started picking up and the Klingon first officer said, "It's time!" So he started walking around to pick the first victim when he came to Captain Kirk, "Well Captain, anything you'd like to say?"

"Yeah… Go to hell!"

The Klingon lifted his weapon in anger and had it pointed at the Captain's forehead. Kirk clenched his eyes shut when they heard a noise. The Captain opened his eyes to find the Klingon in front of him to have an empty facial expression as he fell backwards with pink blood gushing from his mid-section. Kirk and his landing party looked around to see what had done it or who, but they couldn't see anything. They were shocked and confused.

But then all of a sudden, each Klingon standing behind them were getting shot with large phasers one by one right down the row.

Captain Kirk said, "Who's doing this?"

And Doctor McCoy replied, "I don't know, Jim. But whoever it is is on _our_ side… I like 'em already."

"That can't be from any regular hand-held phaser. Those are from a vessel of some sort," The Captain concluded.

The wind picked up more and more when Mister Spock said, "I believe that it is headed right for us, Captain." They were being hit with wind and sand. The noise was almost deafening.

They all looked straight ahead straining to keep their eyes open through the sand as the _Galileo 5_ suddenly shot out from inside the clouds at a really fast speed. They all were ecstatic to see that NCC 1701 Shuttle Craft headed right for them. It came down and landed softly as Jeanine and Scotty sprinted out of the shuttle doors heading toward the landing party.

Doctor McCoy grinned from ear to ear just seeing the woman he knew he loved running to him when he shouted, "Jeanine!" And he ran to her when she shouted back, "Leonard!" and then she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"What are you doing here?" McCoy asked while shocked and pleased all at once.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Doctor," she added while smiling as he also grinned and kissed her quickly.

"Lieutenant, I thought I told you to report to the bridge," Captain Kirk said to Jeanine sternly.

"I'm sorry, sir. We had transporter issues, so I thought I would assist. Mister Scott will elaborate," she smiled and he laughed back saying, "Well I'm glad you defied my orders, Simmons."

"Yes, sir," she replied laughing.

Then Scotty chimed in, "Captain, we lost all transporter ability because those ruddy Klingons jammed our systems!"

"Well, then I guess we need to get back up there and fix the darn thing, right Scotty?"

"You're damn right sir! — Uh, I mean, you're right," he had a big grin on his face after catching himself.

Kirk then asked, "Wait, who flew the shuttle craft?"

Jeanine just smiled as Doctor McCoy went from having his arm around her to holding her hand as they walked back to the shuttle craft when she replied, "Why, that would be Lieutenant Natalie Hurst, sir."

"Isn't she a historian?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, but she was also trained in navigation," Jeanine replied.

"Interesting," Spock said.

"Alright Spock… What is it that you want to say?" Doctor McCoy looked annoyed at this frequent occurrence.

"It is highly illogical for an officer studying to be a historian to also train to be a navigator," Mister Spock said puzzled.

Jeanine answered him, "Yes Mister Spock, but it did come in handy since Mister Sulu had his hands full on the bridge, didn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

"What?" Doctor McCoy was surprised, "Jeanine! You actually disproved Spock!" He was ecstatic. "There really is no one like you is there?" He smiled and tightened his grip around her hand when they caught each other's eye contact.

Captain Kirk interjected, "Yes that's quite magnificent. But we have more problems to fix _up there_," he looked and pointed toward the sky.

"Right! Back on the shuttle!" Scotty shouted.

They all ran to the shuttle craft door while Scotty helped everyone in. Natalie was sitting in the navigation seat getting it ready again for launch. Captain Kirk came in first and went over to her, "Well Lieutenant, I see you are a multi-talented officer." He smiled.

"Yes sir, it's one of my hobbies as well," she still kept busy readying the craft.

Once everyone was inside, Scotty took his seat next to Lieutenant Hurst's and they started up the engine. They lifted and shot back out to space toward the Enterprise. Natalie opened communications with the Enterprise, "Galileo to Enterprise, this is Lieutenant Hurst. We have the Captain and landing party, do you read?"

Lieutenant Uhura answered back, "We read you loud and clear Galileo, the shuttle hanger deck is ready and waiting for your return. Captain Kirk?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"The Klingons have become aware of the deaths of their comrades and general, and are turning around, sir."

"Very well, thank you Uhura. Let's go home." Kirk and the rest of the landing party smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jeanine was in her quarters putting some things away when she heard the buzz at her door. She kept doing what she was doing and yelled, "Come in!"<p>

She heard the doors swoosh open and a familiar voice saying, "What? No Hello?"

She knew the voice so she smiled and turned around to find Doctor McCoy standing by the door with his hands behind his back with a smug look on his face like he knew something that she didn't. "Is that really all there is to you, Lieutenant Simmons?" He winked at her.

"Oh really, are you going to pull that card again?" She laughed and he smiled as she folded her arms.

He came over to her with a serious look on his face. Jeanine's smile faded knowing something was wrong. Her mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that he knew she wasn't right for him. She couldn't believe it. He was getting rid of her. "What's wrong?"

He took both of her hands in his as he started to speak seriously, "I realized yesterday that for the first time, I didn't want to go with the Captain down to that planet. I had the feeling that I wasn't coming home, and normally I'm okay with that because there wasn't anything in this world that I needed. But this time, I almost couldn't do it because there _is_ something here that I need or I wouldn't be able to function anymore." He turned his look to her eyes, "I need _you_, Jeanine. You are the only thing that means something in my life. And I was wondering if you would like to share the rest of it with me. We can share the galaxy together." He held up a small, silver ring with two fingers in front of her with a smirk on his face and eyebrow raised.

Her eyes lit up and started to tear. "Oh, Doctor!"

He romantically corrected her, "Leonard."

"Yes," she smiled before continuing, "Leonard.

He slid the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her while they kissed passionately. They released, still close, when she said, "Leonard, you have no idea how special you are. You are the most human person I have ever met. You're smart, loyal, a gentleman, and you can get down to business when you have to. You're not afraid to show what you're feeling. Your emotion is what makes you. And you are the most dedicated person I've ever seen. You are truly a diamond in the rough. And I would be proud to have that in my life."

"I love you, Jeanine Simmons," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"You better," she immediately came back with while winking at him.

He kissed her again and they just stared at each other smiling while in their tight embrace.


	2. Two of a Kind

(Spock romance in the next chapter)

"Two of a Kind"

Star date: 2276.5

One year later…

Jeanine walked through the halls of the USS Enterprise carrying files to review for the Captain about the area of space they are about to enter.

She was about to enter the turbo lift when the doors suddenly opened as Dr. McCoy walked out and they bumped into each other. But _this_ time he caught her before she could drop her papers, and he smiled widely while holding on to her tightly, "Well, now. Haven't we already met like this before—_Mrs. McCoy_?"

She gave him a coy smirk in return and said, "Why, yes we have. But that's just my act to reel the men in," she whispered as she winked. He playfully scowled when she continued with the little charade, "And whattya know! I got a Doctor," she half smiled while giving him a quick kiss before gathering her papers and getting into the lift.

He said, "Oh really?" once she left his embrace and he turned around to face her in the turbo lift.

She smiled and added, "It worked didn't it?"

She waved as the doors started to close, and he managed to add while walking away, "Like a charm, dear." He had a little skip in his step and kept smiling as he rounded the corner to enter sick bay.

Jeanine entered onto the bridge when Captain Kirk spun around, "Simmons, report."

"Sir, We're in the farthest part of the Lorentian system. All of my reports indicate that there should be no disturbances in the vicinity—"

"Sir!" Lt. Uhura interrupted.

"Yes, Uhura. What is it?" Captain Kirk looked alarmed for a second.

"Captain, I am receiving a distress call from an incoming…" She paused as she looked up at the Captain and finished, "federation shuttle craft." She seemed really confused.

Mr. Sulu also seemed puzzled, "There were no authorized federation shuttles to be in this area."

"Who is it?" the Captain wanted to know exactly who, and if they posed a threat.

Lt. Uhura listened and looked shocked before continuing, "Sir?"

The Captain started to grow impatient, "Yes, Lieutenant. Who is it?"

"Why, it's Laura McKenzie, sir—Isn't that—?"

"Doctor McCoy's ex-wife, yes," the Captain answered for her, "She walked out of his life more than twenty years ago."

Everyone immediately looked at Jeanine.

She finally spoke, "I have never had the pleasure to meet Leonard's ex." She put on a face that seemed delighted, but she was terrified.

Kirk turned his attention back to the matter at hand and said, "Mister Sulu, turn on the tractor beam and pull that craft in. I'm going to go welcome our guest. Mister Spock, would you come with me?" Then he turned on the intercom communicator to sick bay, "Doctor McCoy, please meet me outside the hanger deck immediately." He switched it off and turned to Jeanine but spoke softly, "Jeanine, please join us."

She obliged, and followed the Captain and First officer.

They walked down the long hallway after they exited the turbo lift, and found Dr. McCoy pacing in front of the hanger deck doors with his hands behind his back waiting. He straightened up when he saw the Captain and Spock coming "Jim, what the devil—?" but he stopped when he saw Jeanine following.

"Jeanine," he smiled. "What are you doing down here?" His expression turned to confusion.

"I asked her to accompany us, Bones," the Captain answered the Doctor's question for her, and he smiled coyly, "This concerns her as well."

"Jim, what's going on?"

Captain Kirk put his hand on McCoy's shoulder, "Let's just say that you are going to have your hands full, Doctor."

"Whattya mean by that?" Dr. McCoy looked confused and slightly frightened by the Captain's manner and then he looked at Jeanine.

She answered this time, "Leonard, we received a distress call from a federation shuttle craft. So we grabbed it in the tractor beam and here we are." She tried to smile because everyone knew that Dr. McCoy wasn't on good terms with his ex-wife.

"Yeah? So what do you need _me_ for?"

He looked at the Captain for help on trying to understand the situation when Jeanine came up to him and put one hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she said, "It's Laura."

He went rigid and he stared at Jeanine as if the world were going to end right then and there.

"Leonard, don't worry about it. It'll be alright."

"Yes, I know. But you never lived with Laura. She is clever, ruthless, and downright crafty."

"But you were married to her. You had a daughter with her." Jeanine was confused.

"Yes I did. But I was really young at the time. I am a man after all, dear. There are some things that go unnoticed until you're faced with it later."

"Don't worry, she'll see how happy you are now and she won't bring up anything that you wouldn't want."

He put his arm around her, "I sincerely hope you're right. No wonder why I married you," he smiled at her and then looked at the Captain, "Go ahead, Jim. I'm ready. Bring the monster aboard."

Jeanine slapped his chest as he grunted, "oof!" She scowled at him as they opened the doors to the deck.

Laura McKenzie, along with some travel companions for security, emerged from the shuttle.

"Captain Kirk! How nice to see you again," she smiled as she took his hand.

"Miss McKenzie, it is wonderful to have you aboard. You remember Mister Spock?"

She looked at the first officer who simply closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly for respect. "Why of course I do. Good to see you again, Spock."

"As you, Miss McKenzie," Mr. Spock answered.

Kirk held his arm in the direction of Dr. McCoy and Jeanine as the Doctor kept his arm tightly around his wife's shoulders. "And of course you know our beloved Doctor McCoy."

"Len, it is remarkable to see you again. I trust you're doing well?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, Laura, I'm quite well. More than you know," he smiled to himself, "And yourself?"

"I'm quite content. You know Joanna opened her own Practice now?"

He got excited for his daughter, "No kiddin'! Well it's nice to see she's following in her father's footsteps." He gleamed to himself. Jeanine looked irritated and uncomfortable while they brought up their past.

"Yes, I suppose Nursing wasn't enough for her," she smiled and noticed Dr. McCoy's companion, "And who's this, Len?"

Dr. McCoy opened his mouth to answer when Jeanine walked out of his embrace to greet Miss McKenzie herself, "I'm Lieutenant Jeanine Simmons _McCoy_. How nice to finally meet you, Miss McKenzie," she held out her hand to shake Laura's.

Laura looked surprised, "Oh! Leonard, you never told me you re-married."

He just stood there, "Ah, yes. Well, I meant to send a message personally but we just got so busy up here, you know."

"Don't worry about it, Len. She is quite pretty. I approve."

Captain Kirk butted in immediately, "Well now, Miss McKenzie, why don't you just follow me and we'll set you up in your quarters, and then we'll talk in the recreation room. This way." Laura, the Captain, and Mr. Spock all walked away toward the turbo lift leaving Dr. McCoy and Jeanine behind.

Jeanine turned on him, "She _approves_?" she snapped angrily.

"Now, don't think too much of it, Jeanine. She just thinks that everything in my life still has to be approved by her. But she doesn't understand that our lives ended together twenty years ago. See? I told you she was crafty," Jeanine just looked hurt and McCoy tried to comfort her, "she is nothing compared to you, honey. You are everything that has made me happy in a lifetime of loneliness." He smiled and she smiled slightly as he hugged her in the hallway.

"Now let us go and boast about how happy we are together," he smiled down at her.

"Alright, Leonard. You win," she smiled back, "But that's the only time you get to," they both laughed as they headed up to the recreation room with his arm around her waist.

"Mister Sulu, steady as she goes," the Captain gave his order as they headed for the next planet on their list, _Gamma Alpha IV_.

No one from the federation had ever visited this planet before so no one knew anything about it. But Captain Kirk had a thought. He lightly touched the intercom button on his chair and spoke, "Lieutenant Hurst."

Lt. Natalie Hurst answered, "Hurst here, Captain."

"Please come up to the bridge, and bring your history knowledge with you."

"Right away Captain."

Jeanine always got excited to hear that her best friend was coming, since they're both so busy, they barely see each other on the same ship.

Minutes later, the turbo lift doors opened to reveal Lt. Hurst walking through them as she quickly smiled at Jeanine. She went right over to the Captain as he was deep in conversation with his science officer.

"Mister Spock, I understand that humans are illogical, but they are quite smart enough to understand the concept of 'rest.' And by the looks of it Spock, you need it."

"Captain, I am perfectly capable of maintaining my diligent work thank you," he stalked away.

"Ah, Lieutenant!"

"Sir?" Natalie answered.

"Yes, I was wondering what you could tell me about this planet since our federation had not yet visited it—until today."

"Well Captain, The latest that's been recorded is that it's still in a primitive state that has not yet revolutionized. So the natives may still be hostile. You could try to communicate, but much caution must be heeded."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. That's all I needed. As you were."

She turned to go up the steps when she stopped and turned toward Spock's station, "Mister Spock," he turned at the mention of his name, "You do look like you deserve a rest considering what I heard you have done for the ship in the last few months."

He started to say, "Lieutenant—"

But she continued before he could finish, "But you'll know when you need it," she smiled and left the bridge.

He continued to look puzzled when he muttered, "Interesting," to himself before he turned going back to his calculations with his eyebrow raised.

At that moment, Laura McKenzie walked onto the bridge, "Captain—"

She smiled as the Captain turned to face her, "Yes, Miss McKenzie?"

"Captain, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me a tour. Len is ever so busy with medical logs and such." Jeanine rolled her eyes knowing that she would go to him first.

Kirk looked like he knew something she didn't know since McCoy can't stand her, "I'm sorry Miss McKenzie, but I can't right now. Simmons?"

Jeanine turned in her chair, "Yes, Captain?"

"Would you please give Miss McKenzie a tour?"

Jeanine's spirits immediately faded but perked back up when Laura looked at her in delight, "Of course, sir. I'd be glad to." She got up from her station and couldn't help but notice a slight sinister smile on Laura's face. But maybe she was just looking at Laura through Leonard's eyes.

They headed for the doors when they opened and Dr. McCoy walked out. He smiled at Jeanine, "Now where are you two off to?"

Jeanine answered with a slight distaste, "I'm giving Laura a tour of the Enterprise." She smiled sarcastically.

He got a little scared, "Oh, alright. Hurry back," he winked and laughed as he went over to the Captain, "Jim?"

"Yeah, Bones."

He started to whisper, "Are you sure you wanna do that?" He pointed back toward the lift.

Kirk laughed but got his meaning, "Why Bones? Does that scare you a little?"

"Well, yeah! My ex-wife and my new wife 'getting to know each other.' They could say stuff about me too, ya know. _Laura_ could say things about me!"

"Well _someone_," the Captain looked at McCoy sarcastically, "was too busy doing medical logs," Kirk smiled, "Don't worry about it, Bones."

McCoy just scowled at him and hoped that the girls weren't gossiping about him. Although, that was the least of what he_ should_ have been worried about…

Meanwhile… Jeanine and Laura were walking around the engineering section on deck five.

"This is Engineering," Jeanine said while pointing around.

"Wow, this place is amazing."

"Hey there, Jeanine!" came a familiar Scottish voice.

"Scotty!" Jeanine was always excited to see her very dear friend.

He came right over and put his arm around her, "How ya doin' Las?" He beamed.

"I'm great Scotty, and how are things down here?"

"Oh, could be better. But you know what they call me up there on the bridge," He laughed to himself as he and Jeanine both said together "The miracle worker."

Jeanine almost forgot about Laura, "Oh yes! Uh, Scotty, this is Laura McKenzie. Laura, this is Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer."

"Just 'Scotty' is fine." He held out his hand to shake hers when his face looked puzzled, "I know I've heard that name before."

Laura just looked awkward when she added, "I'm Doctor McCoy's ex-wife."

Scotty's shocked face made him feel embarrassed, "Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry. Very nice to meet you. But if you both will excuse me, my lady is callin'. I'll see you later, Jeanine."

"Bye Scotty," Jeanine smiled at him while he walked away and turned again toward Laura. "Shall we continue?"

Laura just had a sinister look on her face when she smiled again, "Yes, please."

They continued to walk through the hallway on deck five.

"And here's the hanger deck where you arrived on the shuttle craft."

"Yes, I remember. This is where I saw you and Len so happy for the first time."

Jeanine was confused, "Uh, yes. That's right."

"I wish I could be that happy with Len again."

"Excuse me—?"

Jeanine turned to face Laura, but before she could say anything more, Laura's fist came out of nowhere very fast. Jeanine was out cold on the floor. But Laura just gave a sinister smile looking down at her, "Now I will be." And all of a sudden, Laura wasn't Laura anymore. She was Jeanine.

* * *

><p>Jeanine woke up and tried to open her eyes but everything was fuzzy. She looked around the room that she was in but did not recognize it as part of the Enterprise. It kept on spinning. She knew she was tied up to a chair because she was sitting and couldn't move.<p>

She saw rows of seats ahead of her and one door on the side. She then knew that she was in a shuttle craft. She was, however, unsure about whether she was still aboard the Enterprise or not. Jeanine tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh, don't worry, Honey. You can't speak right now given that I gave you a good dose of Cannabis. But I shall make sure that your husband is well taken care of, for I love him and never wanted to lose him. And I never will again," she gave a perky smile. "But I shall return this evening to launch this shuttle craft 'accidentally' to the planet that we are about to orbit." She turned to leave, but stopped, "Oh, by the way. Gamma Alpha IV is vicious and barbaric so you'd better mind your manners. Sleep tight dear!"

She pranced out of the shuttle as the door closed behind her and Jeanine could only think of Leonard, not of her life. She was so dazed and out of it. She needed to get out of this shuttle craft, but had no idea how to do it and knew she couldn't because of the state she was in. And she had no idea how long it would last.

But the only thing she could think of was to get to her communicator and open the channel so that the crew would pinpoint her location. It was on her belt. That's one thing that Laura McKenzie had forgotten about since she was not a federation officer in Star Fleet. Communicators are homing devices.

Jeanine slowly and shakily grabbed it from her belt, almost dropping it, but she knew how important the situation was that she knew she couldn't fail. She opened it, but lost her strength again to the drugs, so she passed out and dropped it. The communicator closed…

Dr. McCoy was on the bridge standing next to and speaking to Spock. More like arguing as usual when Laura, as Jeanine, walked off the turbo lift and stopped to look around. She saw McCoy and immediately smiled while moving toward him. He turned, "Jeanine," he smiled back and held out his arm in her direction so she could stand under it as he wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Please tell Mister Spock that it's just unethical to send people down to the planet's surface without knowing the proper precautions to take against the natives," he was stern and stood by his opinion.

He looked at Spock smiling with victory already, just knowing that his wife would side with him but Laura answered, "Oh I respectfully disagree."

His smile faded instantly and Spock looked at Dr. McCoy with his eyebrow raised.

"You what?" he looked at her surprisingly, but sternly.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad, and I would know. I'm the Astro-Geographer around here," she saw McCoy's defeated look, "Oh, come now, Len. Stop this nonsense. You're the Doctor, so leave the excavation decisions to the bridge."

"Now just a minute! I _am_ the Doctor, so I'm supposed to look out for every one of these four hundred and thirty lives on this ship!"

"Len, stop worrying about it."

Spock was looking inquisitively at 'Jeanine' and knew something was odd about her behavior.

"Yes, dear. You're right," he said as she smiled and gently put her hand on his cheek.

He lightly touched her hand and went immediately to the lift to go back down to sick bay.

Mr. Spock's Vulcan half of his mind was screaming at him to continue with his work and calculations, but the human half knew something was wrong, especially with Jeanine. So he sought out Lt. Natalie Hurst. He thought she would know something.

He found her in the History section of the ship that was full of books along with another historian by the name of Professor Hinkley.

They didn't notice Spock until he spoke, "A word, Lieutenant Hurst?"

She immediately turned around and replied puzzled, "Of course Mister Spock."

He gestured to the table where the Professor had been sitting. She sat down as he started to speak quite worriedly, "Lieutenant, you are very close with Lieutenant Simmons McCoy, is that correct?"

"Yes, Commander. We're like sisters. What's this all about?"

"I happened to have noticed something different about the lieutenant today. She did not act as herself."

"When did this start?"

"Just a few minutes ago. She was fine this morning when Miss McKenzie arrived. But now she's calling him 'Len' and just not being herself," he started to grow agitated.

"Mister Spock, I understand that it's not in your nature to notice such things and it's a big step to give in to your human emotions because of how you care for Jeanine. I have noticed that you grow irritated toward yourself for letting it out. But this is good. And you don't have to give all the way in. I studied on Vulcan for five years to understand its history. I can feel your pain."

She touched his hand on the table and just looked concerned for him. This he had not felt before. But he felt a connection with a human finally because she understood his customs.

"So you say she called him Len?"

He merely nodded, "She's never called him that before. Doctor McCoy mentioned that his ex-wife used to and he hated it."

She immediately had an epiphany, "Wait, you said this all started after Laura McKenzie arrived?"

"Yes," he then started to see what she saw.

"Then maybe our 'guest' had a little run in with her ex's new wife and didn't like it."

"Perhaps. I did feel something awfully wrong from her presence."

They both looked at each other and immediately took off out of the room toward sick bay to see Dr. McCoy.

They left the lift and headed right for the door on the left that would lead them to the Dr. They both entered breathless when McCoy came out of his office and saw them. He started to laugh, "What? Did they authorize a marathon without telling me?"

He laughed and looked at his clipboard when Spock spoke first, "Doctor, we believe that your wife is not actually your wife."

He looked stern and irritated, "What do you mean by that Spock!"

"I simply mean that Jeanine isn't who she says she is."

McCoy got angry, "Spock! You don't know what you're saying! Now get out of here before I throw you out myself!" His eyes were locked on Spock with hate.

"What Mister Spock is trying to say is that we think someone is impersonating Jeanine."

Lt. Hurst stood in between the two facing McCoy, with Spock standing behind her having the same inquisitive look on his face he always does.

"What are you trying to say, Lieutenant?" McCoy answered her with a very angry low tone.

"I'm her best friend and I would know when something was wrong with her. She has never called you Len and you know it!" She grew angry as well at his stubbornness.

He backed away, "Well, maybe she picked it up from Laura. Now get out of here, both of you." He turned to go back into his office.

Spock and Natalie just stood there but she signaled to him that they leave.

As they walked the hallway, they tried to come up with a way to expose Laura for who she really is and to find the _real_ Jeanine—_if _their hunch was correct.

"Can we look in the computer to find life forms anywhere?"

"No, the computer would pick up all life forms aboard this ship."

They walked silently for a few more minutes, when Natalie stopped. Spock kept going a few paces when he noticed. He turned around to look at a face that thought it had just found the cure for cancer, "Lieutenant, are you alright?"

"Spock," she was speechless but she looked at his confused face, "What about her communicator?"

He thought about it for a second, "I don't think we could talk to her, Lieutenant."

"No! I recall not seeing one on her just about an hour ago… on the fake Jeanine I mean. Laura must've forgotten to take it off of Jeanine when she took her form! Couldn't we tap into her lone communicator and it would show us the location to where she is?" He looked away but then looked back with a slight smirk, "Yes, I believe we can."

He took her hand and they bolted to Engineering.

They went through the doors and found Scotty briskly working at the controls when Spock spoke, "Mister Scott, we need your assistance."

Scotty looked at the both of them happy to see them, "Of course Mister Spock, Natalie, but what is all this about?"

"We believe that Laura McKenzie has taken over Jeanine's body somehow and is impersonating her to be close to Leonard once again." Natalie said it all in one breath.

Scotty looked utterly confused, "What are ya talkin' about Las? That's absurd."

Spock went over to the controls to try and tap into Jeanine's communicator, "I am trying to get a hold of Lieutenant Simmons' communicator signal to find out her location, Mister Scott."

"Now remember, Mister Spock, we just saw 'Jeanine' on the bridge… the fake Jeanine."

"Yes, Lieutenant, I remember," he kept hitting buttons when they started to get a beeping sound. Spock smirked again and turned around to face the others, "I have pinpointed her exact location and it is not on the bridge."

"What are ya goin' on about, Mister Spock?"

"It shows that she is in the shuttle craft that Laura McKenzie had arrived on."

Scotty looked confused once again, but Spock and Natalie took off again to the deck five Hanger. Scotty quickly followed.

When Jeanine's communicator fell and closed, it still gave off the location to where it last was.

They opened the hanger deck doors and ran through them. Mister Spock opened the shuttle craft doors and they all ran through them as Natalie, Spock, and Scotty all saw Jeanine incapacitated and tied up in the back of the craft. They ran to her and ripped off the ropes. They tried speaking to her but she wouldn't answer.

"Why won't she reply?" Natalie and Scotty were both worried as they tried to revive her.

Spock said, "Step back," and they did when he quickly became serious, putting his hands on her face in the right places beginning the Vulcan mind meld. He saw everything from the tour, to the punch, to the monologue by Laura as she left Jeanine there and the plan to send her to the surface. He whispered to himself, "That's why she agreed with me."

"What?" Natalie was on the verge of tears when Spock picked Jeanine up into his arms and said, "We need to get her to Doctor McCoy for medical attention immediately."

They followed Spock from the hanger deck as they quickly headed for sick bay.

"Len?" Dr. McCoy turned around to find 'Jeanine' staring at him with a coy look on her face.

"Jeanine, you know I'm busy right now. You never have tried to distract me from my work before," he looked at her confused.

"You always were married to your work," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He looked at her suspiciously as he walked toward her.

"What I said was that I think you finally needed one, dear."

"Oh. I see," his suspicious look faded as she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They had started to lean in when Spock came bursting in with a phaser set to heavy stun pointed right at her. Spock was no longer holding Jeanine. He was alone.

"Spock! What are you doing! Put that down!" Dr. McCoy was furious.

"No, Doctor. Not until this fraud reveals who she really is," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What! You've gone mad, Spock!"

"Have I, Doctor McCoy? Is that even possible for me?" Spock faced McCoy.

"Well… I… Perhaps." He tried to defend her as best he could, but Spock was prepared. He kept the phaser pointed at her and put his left hand on her face… the Vulcan mind meld.

"Spock, stop!" Dr. McCoy tried to stop him but Spock held him back.

"Please Doctor. This won't harm her, you know that. We need the truth."

Spock then uttered every word that was said between Jeanine and Laura on their tour and every action of Laura taking upon Jeanine, and every word spoken on the shuttle.

McCoy's eyes couldn't have been more wide open; his face was in utter horror. "L-Laura?" was all he could say.

Spock backed off slowly as she faced McCoy with anger written all over her face. And then she faded back to her original body, the body of Laura McKenzie. "You know that I still love you, right? You are the only one that has ever captured my heart." She tried to plead, but McCoy did not listen for he immediately turned to Spock.

"Where is she, Spock!" He was beyond worry.

"Mister Scott!" Spock never looked away from Dr. McCoy's face.

Scotty came in suddenly carrying Jeanine limp in his arms with Natalie following.

The look on McCoy's face was indescribable, "Jeanine!" He ran over to help get her on the operating table, "What happened?"

"Cannabis," was all Spock said as his eyes bore down into McCoy's.

Dr. McCoy looked up with horror again knowing it was dangerous, "Nurse! I need fifty CC's of Cordrazine! Now!" He and Spock helped get Jeanine onto the operating table, and he looked at Laura, "I'll deal with you later," he breathed out his answer full of hatred and he shouted, "Scotty, bring her to the brig!"

He continued to try and save his wife's life. "Jeanine! Can you hear me!" He was on the verge of tears. "Now, Nurse! Where's that Cordrazine!"

"Right here, Doctor," Nurse Chapel said rushing into the room holding a shot, but McCoy snatched it from her hand and injected it into Jeanine without another second to spare.

They all waited and McCoy stayed close to her, "Jeanine?" he whispered, "Can you hear me?" He was so worried for she was the only thing left in his life that was good. He gently stroked some hair off her face, cradled it with both hands and pleaded, "Jeanine, I need you. I love you more than anything in this world. I can't lose you."

He laid his head down on her arm and held her hand.

She suddenly squeezed his hand lightly and whispered, "You won't."

His head jerked up so quickly and she was smiling at him, "Jeanine!" She sat up and he hugged her so tight.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she said as they continued to hold each other.

She leaned away and added, "And I love you too. Thanks, Doc," she winked at him. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers as he held her.

Spock was walking down the hall on his way to the bridge when Lt. Hurst came out of the history section and ran into him. "Oh! I'm so sorry Mister Spock!"

"It's quite alright, Lieutenant." They stood there a few moments awkwardly when he asked, "Are you working on anything interesting, Lieutenant Hurst?" He held his hands behind his back not really looking at her.

"Oh, um, I'm working on my thesis of the processes and importance of the Vulcan _Kolinahr_."

Spock all of a sudden became caught off guard and awestruck as he looked at her, "Fascinating," he quietly added with a slight smirk, but it faded a second later.

"Yes, remember Spock? I told you I studied on Vulcan for five years," she giggled to herself.

"Oh yes, of course. It's a very fascinating part of my culture. You see, it all started with my ancestors—"

"Spock," she held up her hand to stop him, "how about we can talk about your history and my thesis paper later tonight when we're off duty. Let's say… in the recreation room?"

She continued to smile at him when he hesitated, but answered. "Oh, of course. I'd be delighted, Lieutenant."

"Natalie," she corrected him with a big smile as she walked away with her pile of papers clutched in her arms.

He turned to head back toward the turbo lift when, for the first time in Mr. Spock's life, he smiled slightly… but only for a moment.


	3. Logic VS Emotion

"Logic VS. Emotion"

Star date: 2281.7

Lt. Natalie Hurst was putting the finishing touches on her Vulcan Kolinahr thesis when Jeanine walked into her quarters. "Hey Natalie! How's the thesis coming?"

Natalie Hurst smiled as she gathered her papers and looked up at Jeanine concerned, "Jeanine, are you alright? You look quite pale."

"I do?" Jeanine went to go look at herself in the mirror, "Wow, I do. That's interesting." She was confused, "But I feel fine. Oh well."

"Jeanine I really don't think you should report to the bridge today," she went over and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Nonsense! They need me on the bridge! I can't let the crew down. So are we on for lunch?"

"Aren't you spending time with Leonard today?"

"He's busy down in sick bay, it's not likely. He's a very hardworking man," and she smiled.

"Well then I suppose. I'll be down in the recreation room at one 'o clock sharp," Natalie said while looking at her watch.

"Deal," Jeanine said right when the intercom came on, "Lieutenant Jeanine Simmons, please report to the bridge."

Jeanine said, "See? They can't function up there without me," she laughed to herself as she pressed the button on the intercom to reply, "Simmons here. On my way."

"Are you still going by your maiden name?" Natalie was confused.

"Well, it helps to prevent confusion. Leonard knows and when we're together, I'm Mrs. McCoy," and she smiled widely.

Natalie chuckled, "I see, it totally makes sense."

"I'll see you for lunch!" Jeanine was already heading out the door.

"See you later!" Natalie shouted.

A few hours later, around 1:07 p.m., Jeanine came stumbling into the recreation room definitely looking paler than before. Natalie was worried, "Jeanine!" She ran over to help stabilize her friend by putting Jeanine's arm around her shoulders to hold her up. "You really are sick!"

"Yeah, Natalie, I guess you were right after all. I feel terrible," Jeanine managed to say.

"Okay, we're gonna go take a quick stop in to see Leonard, alright? Come on." They both stumbled through the hallway, into the turbo lift to deck five. Jeanine needed to get to sick bay immediately. "I guess you'll get to see him today after all," Natalie said.

They rounded the corner and ended up right in front of the sick bay doors. They could hear Dr. McCoy talking inside, probably reciting a medical log when they came through the doors. He stopped speaking for a second when he said, "I'll be right with you," without even turning around to look at them. He sat at his desk when Natalie said worriedly, "Leonard," and he whipped around, "She's not feeling well at all."

He immediately jumped up from his desk, "Jeanine! What happened? You're so pale."

"That's what I told her this morning but she said she felt fine. I also said that she shouldn't go to her post, but she insisted," she said as she struggled to hold onto Jeanine trying to get her through the doorway and over to McCoy.

He stood in front of his wife and looked her over quick using his instruments to look at her vitals. "Oh, Honey why didn't you listen? This doesn't look good." He seemed calm enough because he knew his profession well, so he could take care of anything that came up.

He went over to the other side of Jeanine and put her other arm around his neck to steady her as they both got her into a bed. "Go ahead on back to your section now, Natalie. I'll let you know if anything changes. Good thing you brought her when you did." Dr. McCoy put his arm around her, "Thank you—for lookin' out for her." He smiled as she did and she left sick bay.

He then took full hold on her and said, "Alright, come on."

* * *

><p>11:56 p.m.<p>

It was the middle of the night and Dr. McCoy was sitting by his wife's bedside looking over some paper work when he heard the sick bay door whoosh open. He looked up and stood when he saw Scotty, the Captain, and Mr. Spock walk in.

Engineer Scott was the first in the door and headed right over to Jeanine's side, "Oh, Lassie," he whispered as he looked down at her worriedly. He sat down next to the bed and put one hand on her head as he stroked it gently. They were dear, dear friends.

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock both stood on the other side of the bed when McCoy said, "What are you all doing here? It's late."

Scotty answered first, "We came to see our poor Las since we're off duty now."

McCoy was glad they came, especially since it was finally their breaks from post, he knew how much they all cared about her. "Well thanks for comin' fellas. She's just resting now."

"What is it she had, Bones?" Kirk looked up at his friend with an inquiring look on his face.

"Oh, it was touch of the Rigelian Flu. But a pretty bad case of it though. She'll be alright now. She just needs to rest for a while." McCoy came over to join them and touched her hand on the bed as he passed.

Kirk smiled, "That's good. We miss the Lieutenant up there," he chuckled while pointing above his head.

Mr. Spock then said, "Yes, Lieutenant Natalie Hurst would be most pleased with how Jeanine is doing. I shall go and deliver the news myself," he started to head toward the door.

The rest of them were taken aback.

"Why, Spock, I had no idea you had a heart," McCoy said and everyone started to laugh together. Spock just lightly turned back but then kept on heading out the door.

Kirk was confused, "What has gotten into Spock lately?"

Everyone else was still chuckling when Dr. McCoy answered, "If you ask me, I think he's got a bad case of _**feelings**_," he made sure to put emphasis on the word, "And we all know how dangerous that is… for him that is." They all laughed.

Scotty then interjected, "Ya know? I do remember hearin' somethin' in the hallway about him havin' lunch lately in the recreation room with Lieutenant Hurst. They would talk about her thesis on the Vulcan Kolinahr."

"Oh no, not Natalie!" McCoy cried out, "Of all the poor souls to have to listen to the history of Vulcan—"

"No Doctor, it was _her_ idea in the first place." Everyone looked at Mr. Scott with surprised looks.

They all kind of went through the same denial in their heads when Kirk opened his mouth first, "No," he tried to come up with a specific explanation, but couldn't.

"Are you serious?" Dr. McCoy was almost on the verge of laughing.

"I believe that our Spock is finally learning how to show some _human_ emotion," Kirk said with a big grin on his face when the rest of the room was still shocked.

"Is he out of his Vulcan mind!" Dr. McCoy shouted, "He knows he's giving up his whole life's objective, right?"

Kirk said, "Yes, Bones. I believe he does. And maybe he thinks it's worth it."

"Well Hallelujah!" McCoy could no longer contain himself. This is what he was waiting for for ten years! So he immediately went into his private stores and took out a bottle of hundred-year-old brandy with three glasses.

They all laughed with delight and shook each other's hands in agreement when Scotty looked through the opening at Jeanine fast asleep in her bed, "I wish she could hear all this," he looked back at the rest of them, "She'd be sittin' right here," he pointed to a chair next to him, "havin' a drink with the rest of us."

"She will soon enough, Scotty." And McCoy smiled putting his hand on Scotty's shoulder.

Scotty smiled and took the first gulp, followed by the others.

By four 'o clock in the morning, Jeanine was starting to come to. She opened her eyes and was glad to have felt much better. Nausea gone, fever gone, achiness gone. She sat up feeling quite rested when she heard some chatter coming from another part of sick bay and listening carefully when she said quietly out loud to herself, "Leonard's office?"

She grabbed her robe and got out of bed. She hadn't felt this good in days. She felt that she could easily go back to the bridge now if she wanted to. But she was concentrating on who was in Leonard's office and what they were doing.

She walked out of the sick bay bed quarters into the operating room. She still heard noises coming from his office, for the door was only cracked open. It was then that she heard clear voices and she knew exactly who they were so she smiled. What they guys didn't know was that Jeanine had pushed the door open to the half way point and stood there with her arms crossed listening and smirking.

"Oh, Doctor McCoy, you have no idea how good you've got it," Scotty said.

Kirk also chimed in, "Yes, Bones. You gotta wonderful girl, successful career, and boneheads like us as friends," and they all burst out in laughter.

McCoy just looked at them and said, "Yeah. But to tell you the truth, I don't even deserve all those things," they all looked at him, "I only became a doctor because of the death of my father. And I honestly don't know how I came to associate myself with or even put up with you guys, but I sure don't deserve you. And Jeanine…" He paused and smiled while looking down, "Well, she is the most wonderful thing in my life. I don't know what I'd do without her. I don't know how you guys put up with me before she came along," they all laughed again, "But, the fact of the matter is, I don't know how I deserved her in the first place. It must've been a mistake. It was a miracle that she even took a second _look_ at me."

"That's what _you_ think. I actually like looking at you." Jeanine was smiling in the doorway not able to listen to his preposterous rantings anymore.

The men whipped around to the door and their faces lit up to see her. "Jeanine!" McCoy came over to her immediately to put his arms around her. "And how are we feeling this morning?" He couldn't take his eyes off her.

He held onto her shoulders as she gripped his arms, "I'm feeling perfectly fine, Leonard," she laughed.

Scotty came over to give her a hug, "How ya doin' Las?"

"I'm fine, Scotty, thank you." She smiled.

Captain Kirk then came over and took Jeanine's hand in his, "Glad to see you are well, Lieutenant," he smiled at her, "And take all the time you need before returning to the bridge."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Just don't take too long," He patted her hand once, winked, and stepped away. "We can't survive long without you." He laughed.

McCoy addressed his fellow shipmates, "Well thank you for the entertainment this evening, gentlemen. It certainly took my mind off things, but I'm sure it's been a long night for all of us," he put his arm around Jeanine.

"I agree. Goodnight Doctor, Captain, Las," Scotty said as he took his leave out of sick bay.

"Yes, goodnight Bones," Kirk slapped his hand on McCoy's shoulder, "Goodnight Jeanine."

"G'night Jim."

"Goodnight Captain."

McCoy kept his arm around her, "Now I say that it's time to get you back to bed young lady," he winked at her.

"Hey, I already got plenty of sleep _young man_." She laughed. "So where's Mister Spock? I didn't see him among you guys."

The thought suddenly hit him, "Hey! Where is that Vulcan anyway? Don't tell me…" He looked at Jeanine.

"What?"

"I think he may still be with Natalie."

What!" Jeanine was shocked beyond belief, but McCoy started to laugh as he just held her closer.

"I'll tell ya about it in the morning, dear."

* * *

><p>12:17 a.m., four hours ago…<p>

There was a buzz at Natalie's door. She groggily woke up wondering who in the world could be at her door at this hour. She sat up half awake and pulled on her robe and some slippers while slowly making her way to the door. She pressed a button and the doors slid open to reveal Mr. Spock.

"Commander Spock?" She yawned and wiped her eyes, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Oh… uh, no, Lieutenant. I thought I would come and tell you that Doctor McCoy says that Jeanine will be alright. She is resting now." He just stood there with his hands behind his back as he always does.

"You came all the way to my quarters in the middle of the night to tell me that?" She chuckled a little.

"Oh, right. I am very sorry, Lieutenant. My most sincere apologies. I do not know why I did that. I just felt you ought to know."

She stood there smiling at him, "It's alright Mister Spock, and would you please call me Natalie?"

He just stood there. "I do apologize again for waking you, I can go now." He started to turn away from her door when she caught him by the arm.

"Mister Spock? You did come all this way. Would you like to visit for a while? Maybe I could ask you some more questions?" She smiled at him and held her arm in an inviting gesture to come inside.

"I would be delighted," he turned back and she led him into her quarters over to a table.

"I'm really glad that Jeanine is doing well. She scared me today! I advised her to not go to her post, but—"

"You did the right thing," Spock said to help reassure her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"Well you were acting logically. You knew something was wrong with her so you insisted she not work, for her performance would decrease and the ship would not be up to standards. Then we would be in a much bigger problem."

She laughed and was puzzled at the same time, but agreed with him, "Yes, exactly right."

He also looked confused back at her when she thought she said something wrong, "What did I say?"

He just kept looking at her, "Nothing, you just agreed with me. Normally the Captain and Doctor McCoy never agree with my intentions. They always think logic is not the way to go about things."

"You're right," she said and he looked at her with his eyebrow raised. She then continued, "But they're right too." He immediately looked up at her.

"I do not believe that I am understanding you correctly."

She laughed and put her hand on his, "Spock, you have to find the medium between the two. You can't only act on logic because you couldn't anticipate the outcome or reaction of your enemies, and you forget to feel along the way. And you can't only act on emotion because then you relinquish your ability to command and you won't come to the right decisions."

"I see. I have never thought of it that way."

"Well now you have," she smiled, "But you know, Mister Spock? You do know that you're half human… so you have the best of both sides. You can easily become the most effective officer the fleet has ever seen just by looking not only into your logical decisions, but your human intuition as well."

Spock had never had such an insight into his own logic before. And all of a sudden, Natalie noticed that Mr. Spock had slowly put his hand on hers. He still kept the same look on his face, one that was always calculating, "Thank you."

She just stared at his hand on hers surprisingly. Then he spoke again, "Natalie, you are the only human that I have ever let myself become close to in my life. You understand my culture, so therefore you understand me. Thank you for listening, but I will now take my leave of you," he stood up and headed for the door before turning around, "I apologize again for my coming so late."

Right when he finished speaking, Natalie reached up and kissed Spock gently. She slowly released but stayed close to his face and just stared into his eyes. He was shocked beyond belief so he kept staring at her blankly. But the funny thing was Spock had never felt like this before in his life. He didn't think it was at all ever possible but he had some feelings toward Natalie. Maybe not strong ones, but any 'feeling' for Mr. Spock was _something_!

"Fascinating…" was all he could say in a slight whisper.

She then realized what she had just done. She wasn't sure if it was because she was just so tired or that she actually wanted to do that so she caught herself in embarrassment. "Oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"No. Please don't apologize." He held up his hand in front of her but then picked up her hand with it. "This emotion of 'Love' is strange and mysterious to me. It's foreign and almost alien. It seems wrong and most illogical—"

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you can't—" she was trying to apologize, but he immediately interrupted putting his hand in front of her again to stop her from going too far.

He then held her hand with both of his, "This does not seem logical. But Natalie, you make me want to try. I now realize that every time I see you working hard, I want to see what you are doing. And when I see you in the recreation room, I wish to be near you. I now understand these feelings I have, and I have never been able to show or experience them before. You are the only one who brings them to the surface."

And for the first time in his life, Spock himself touched Natalie's face and took in her beautiful features. He slowly, almost painfully and awkwardly, leaned down low. He got closer and closer to her face when his insides were screaming at him to not. But he soon realized that he could be logical and also have a life. He kissed her gently. It may have been very slow and very soft, but it was a kiss from Spock nonetheless. That deserves some recognition.

* * *

><p>Star date: 2283.4<p>

The Enterprise was on her voyage toward Ceta Alpha II, a mining planet in desperate need of some updated vaccine medication that the ship was carrying. Captain Kirk was about to leave his quarters to the bridge when Dr. McCoy walked in with the usual confused, yet troubled look.

"Mind if I come in?" he said somberly.

"Sure, Bones. What's on your mind?" Kirk walked over smiling and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. The Doctor's facial expression did not change. Kirk now became worried so he slowly took his hand off and inquired, "Bones, what's wrong?"

McCoy exhaled slowly before answering, "Jim, I've just finished with the entire crew's physical examinations. Everyone checks out—but one."

"Is it serious?"

"Possibly, but not entirely."

"What's the name of the patient?"

The Doctor paused for a second, but closed his eyes and sighed while finally uttering, "McCoy—"

"Not again, Bones…" The Captain became worried for his friend, just like the last time; almost four years ago when Dr. McCoy had contracted Xenopolycithemia.

But the Doctor put his hand up, "No, Jim," he paused a moment, then looked serious, "It's Jeanine."

Kirk became worried, "What's wrong with her, Bones?"

He proceeded to explain, "When Jeanine had that horrible case of Rigelian Flu last week, I had to give her high doses of antibiotics. They and the virus were pretty much at war with each other inside of her while her body took the beating. Some of her tissues were damaged, but not to the point where most of them can't function normally."

"_Most_ of them, Doctor?" Kirk became confused.

"Some of her reproductive organs were damaged. She has insufficient egg production and they aren't—well let's just say they're not in 'proper working order'."

"So what are you saying?"

McCoy looked at the Captain in the eyes and somberly concluded, "It's likely an eighty-five percent chance, Jim, that she can't get pregnant. It's possible that the two of us may not be able to have children."

Doctor McCoy walked a few feet away with his back facing the Captain. "Oh, Bones, I'm so sorry." He went over to comfort his friend and brother. He put his hands on McCoy's shoulders, "Does Jeanine know?"

"Not yet. I was about to go tell her." He turned to face his Captain, "Jim, no matter what, don't treat us any differently."

"Of course not, Bones." He took his arms off McCoy as he left the Captain alone again. The sadness he felt for his friends was sure. He cared about the Doctor deeply, and that also went for his wife. His heart was heavy on the way up to the bridge, but he knew he had to try and forget so he could get back to his command. Four hundred and thirty people depended on him.

* * *

><p>Star date: 2284.1<p>

The next day, Captain Kirk was at his command on the bridge amidst the usual chatter and computing noises when he just couldn't take his mind off of the newfound troubles with Dr. and Mrs. McCoy.

He then tried to direct his attention toward the ship as he turned to his helmsmen, "Mister Chekov, what is the position of Ceta Alpha II in comparison to ours?"

Chekov answered immediately, "The Enterprise shall arrive vithin orbiting range in about forty-six hours, Keptain."

Just then, Jeanine walked off the turbo lift with a stack of papers about the area of space they were in. She had a report for the Captain.

"Thank you, Mister Chekov. Jeanine!" Kirk turned to face her with a smile, "So nice to have you back on the bridge, Lieutenant."

She smiled in return, "Thank you, Captain. Here is the report you asked for, Sir," she handed him her report. "We are in the Centauri quadrant, very near the planet Plantaris."

"Ah thank you, Lieutenant. As you were."

She nodded and went to her chair that had been empty for three days since she had her illness. It felt good to be back at her post, and it almost seemed like she never wanted to leave it again.

She was saddened by what her husband had told her the day before in their quarters, but she knew they had to focus on their jobs. She told him not to be sad for at least they had each other. They began to go back to their lives because they knew they had so many aboard this ship who loved them. He agreed with her and kissed her on her forehead before he went back to sick bay. She would release her tears later when the time was right.

She started to map out the area around Ceta Alpha II when the lift doors opened, and Dr. McCoy stepped out heading toward Kirk's chair. He stood just to the left of him leaning on the arm of his chair when Kirk was aware of who's presence it was and he said, "Well, Doctor, no invalids today?"

"Well aren't you just a riot, Captain. But no, all is quiet in sick bay. Nurse Chapel has even stooped to playing cards," McCoy laughed. "Let's just say that I can't wait to take care of some patients on that planet we're hurtling off to," he lifted his hand gesturing to the screen in front of them.

"Don't worry, Bones. There'll be a good number of 'victims' for you," he winked at McCoy.

"Now just a minute!—"

"Captain!" Uhura just shouted to Captain Kirk with worry, "I'm picking up a hailing frequency! But it's strange… it wasn't there before. It sounds urgent, sir." She looked confused.

"Put it on speaker, Lieutenant." Uhura immediately switched over the audio to the speakers on the bridge.

The Captain spoke trying to reach whatever was hailing them, "This is Captain Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise—" He was cut off.

"_Captain Kirk! We are Centurians, and you have been frequently warned not to cross into this area of space!"_

Everyone looked confused, but none more than Kirk, "I assure you, stranger, that I have heard no such warnings and that I wish to convey to you that we mean no harm or disrespect. We are on a peaceful mission."

Jeanine immediately stood up and walked over to stand next to McCoy. They were all listening intently.

"_That is too late! You have ignored our warnings! And now you will pay the price!"_

Kirk erupted, "Now wait a minute! Let me prove to you that we mean no harm! You have no right to attack a federation starship!"

Just then, Jeanine tried to put her arm on Dr. McCoy's shoulder, but her hand passed right through, "Leonard! Captain!"

They all turned to her and saw that she was transparent.

"Jeanine! What's happening!" McCoy tried desperately to grab onto her, but couldn't. "Jim! Stop this!"

But within seconds, she was gone; disappeared. "What the devil did that son-of-a-bitch do! Where is she!"

Before they could get answers, they heard a mellow, "Captain—"

They all turned to see Mr. Spock also starting to become transparent as he stood while looking at his see-through hands. Then he was gone as well.

"Spock!" The Captain rushed over to the science officer's station, but soon found nothing in its place.

"JIM! DO SOMETHING!" McCoy was hysterical and angry beyond belief.

Captain Kirk went over to the communications and became hysterical himself, "Listen here, you bastards! Where are they! Where's my crew! Answer me!"

"_Captain, they are down on the planet below you. They are together, and they are to survive together. But that is not all—"_

"What do you mean, not all?"

Dr. McCoy all of a sudden started feeling strange, "Jim! It's happening to me too!"

"Bones!" Kirk shouted, but McCoy was already gone. He turned to Lt. Uhura, "Uhura, was McCoy the last?"

"No, sir. I have reports that there is one more person missing, from the Historical section on Deck six."

Kirk looked blankly, "Hurst. They took Lieutenant Natalie Hurst as well. But why?"

Then Scotty piped up, "Sir, maybe it has to do with the fact that all four of them are significant to one another. Mister Spock with Doctor McCoy's significant other, and Doctor McCoy with possibly Mister Spock's."

It all started to make sense to the Captain, "Yes, that bastard said they need to survive together."

Sulu then came to a conclusion, "So maybe they were switched because it'll make the game more interesting to them. Then no matter what happens to one group, the other group will have lost someone significant… No one wins."

"And my people have no idea what's going on," Kirk said.

Then the unknown being spoke again, _"They will be going to the same destination, but must help each other along the way. They will be given tracking devices. Some may die… some may not. You and some of your crew will be waiting at the finish to find out if anyone will arrive: All? Some? Or none? The coordinates are on the screen. It will be Scientific knowledge against Medical knowledge. You will be allowed to send one and only one message to each group upon arriving at the coordinates, but that is all the communication I will allow. You will receive none in return. You will know in twenty-four hours."_

They were gone just as fast as they came. Uhura muttered worriedly, "Science versus Medicine…"

"Or Logic and fact versus emotion and intuition…" Kirk worried for his crew, but grabbed a handful of officers, "Sulu, Scotty, come with me. Uhura let me know if they try and contact the ship again. Chekov, you have the con." They headed for the transporter room immediately. "We're beaming down to those coordinates."

* * *

><p>24 hours: 59 minutes: 25 seconds left<p>

On the surface, Mr. Spock awoke to a beautiful countryside, much like he observed when they were on shore leave about five years ago; a shore leave that proved to be an interesting 'theme park.' He sat up and looked around, but then he spotted Jeanine unconscious about fifty feet away. He got up to rush over to her aid.

"Lieutenant," he said as he tried to lift her up.

She opened her eyes and put her hand on her head, "Mister Spock?" She blinkingly looked at him, "Where are we?"

"We are on what seems to be the planet's surface very near the area of space that creature had contacted us from."

Just then they heard a beeping sound. They looked around wondering what had been causing it when Spock looked over to where he just was and saw something black and rectangular. He got up, and helped Jeanine up as well. They both walked over and Spock picked it up. "It seems to look like our own tricorders."

They both examined it when Spock noticed something, "There's a message being sent to this device," and he studied it. He finally looked up at Jeanine and said, "It was the Captain. He spoke of how they were only able to send one message, but that is all. Apparently we weren't the only ones that creature brought here. It brought Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Natalie Hurst here as well. The Captain says that it is a game to this creature. We are to survive together while trying to reach the same destination, where the Captain, Mister Sulu, and Engineer Scott are waiting. He says it's logic versus emotion…"

"What—" she was shocked beyond belief. "Leonard? Natalie? This can't be. What if something happens to the other group? What if only one group is supposed to make it? Spock! This can't happen!"

Spock grabbed her hands with his, "Lieutenant, please. Hysterics will not help now. We do not know for sure what the rules are if there are any. And it specifically says that we have to work together." Then he looked her in the eyes, "Lieutenant— are you with me?"

She calmed down, "Yes, Mister Spock. I'm with you."

"Good." He released her hands and proceeded to come up with a plan. "I want to personally make sure that we ALL survive."

"But Mister Spock," he looked at her, "It said that we have to survive together. There's no way that we can save the others as well. Who knows where they were taken on this planet."

Spock suddenly smirked slightly, "Ah, see that's why you are human, Lieutenant. You are seeing what they want you to see. They want you to survive and get to your destination, so that's what you are trying to do. I am doing the same. However, _**I**_ am also trying to figure out how to outsmart our creature to immobilize it, so that we may all return to the ship.

"Spock, you're a genius! No offense to Leonard, but I think logic is winning in the game for survival at the moment." She smiled at him, but then it melted away to sadness, "I sure hope Leonard's alright."

"They gave us a tricorder, so if it makes an appearance anywhere on the planet, I will know its consistency of energy. But I do believe that we should begin heading to our destination, Lieutenant." He gestured in front of him and she followed suit. "We will find a place to rest for the night as soon as it starts to get dark. And I am sure the good Doctor is fine, Lieutenant." They had the start of a plan, and hopefully it would work.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the other side of the small planet…<p>

Dr. McCoy was also the one to wake first. He noticed the very same scenery around him, and then saw Natalie Hurst unconscious as well about fifty feet away. He rushed to her and then he noticed he had his medical kit with him. He started to examine her as she began to wake.

"Dr. McCoy?" she sat up wondering what was going on.

"Yes, Natalie, it's me. Are you alright?" He helped her up.

"Yes, I'm alright. But what's going on?" She clung to Dr. McCoy not sure what was happening.

"I'm not sure."

Just then, _their_ tricorder started beeping as well. McCoy looked down at it hanging down across his torso. "Now where did that come from?"

He held it up and saw the message that was received. His face went from confusion to absolute disgust and fear. He looked at Natalie and said, "It looks like it's a game to these things. It's us against Spock and Jeanine. We are to help each other to survive while trying to reach this destination where Jim, Sulu, and Scotty are waiting. I can't believe this! It's damn logic against emotion it says! Damn! I knew that our logic arguments would come back to bite me in the butt!" He lowered the tricorder and looked at Natalie. She was scared; he could tell. He suddenly felt her pain. "Don't worry, Natalie," he brought her over in a hug. "We'll get through this. They'll be alright. Spock is very smart. And I know that Jeanine is in good hands… I just hope they make it."

She released herself slightly from the Doctor's embrace, "Then we should get going, Bones. There's no time to waste."

"Yes, you're right. Let's go. And don't worry Nat, you're in good hands."

"Oh I know that. I have a Doctor, I'm set," she slightly smirked a little, and then they were off on the path that the tricorder was showing them.

* * *

><p>18h:26m:55s left<p>

Night had engulfed the planet revealing multiple beautiful moons and thousands of twinkling stars. Spock and Jeanine had set up a campfire and were getting warm next to it. It was silent for a while when Spock broke the silence, "Lieutenant, I couldn't help but notice the past few days aboard the ship that you and Dr. McCoy seemed to be acting differently from your usual emotions."

She was sitting about two and a half feet away from Spock, and she looked up at him.

"What I mean is I do not completely understand this concept of emotion. And you two did not seem yourselves."

"You're very perceptive, Mister Spock. But you're right. Leonard and I have had a little run-in with life. And we are not able to enjoy the full joys that it usually brings."

She saw his face was of complete puzzlement. "But you _are_ living life, are you not? So what else is there? What did you run into?"

"Spock, I don't think you'd understand since you are Vulcan, and you're especially not an emotional human in a committed relationship."

"You are only partly right, Lieutenant. Remember that I am only half Vulcan."

"I remember, but I also know that you resent your human half, Spock. If only you didn't, then you could enjoy what life has to offer as well."

"Lieutenant, is there something wrong between you and Doctor McCoy?"

"Not like that, Spock."

"Then, what is it? You may confide in me if you wish, Lieutenant." He looked sincere.

Jeanine decided that there was no harm in Spock knowing the truth, "Well, Spock, do you remember that awful illness I had recently?"

"Yes, it was very tough on Doctor McCoy, and you as well."

"Yes, well, apparently the illness itself and all the antibiotics that I was given have rendered me almost 'infertile' if you will." She paused for a second, and then the emotions finally hit her as she looked up at Spock with tears rolling down her face as she quietly expressed, "I can't ever have children, Spock…"

At this she suddenly started to release what she wanted to release the moment Leonard told her the news. She turned away from Spock and curled herself into a ball, and let it out. Spock watched this and found that he had a slight sympathy for her. It was difficult for him, but he slowly scooted over eventually directly behind Jeanine, and he wrapped his arms around her lightly. She immediately turned into him and let it out while wrapping her arms around him as well. He stroked her hair, "I'm sorry… Jeanine," was all he could say. This was seriously a step up for the half Vulcan; the empathy of another human being.

* * *

><p>Star date: Unkown<p>

17h:31m:28s left

"_**Captain's Log:**__Mister Sulu, Engineer Scott, and myself have beamed down to the planet at the precise coordinates we were given. We were told that we would know in twenty-four hours as to the status of our comrades, who have been forced to play this little game of survival. Two groups including: Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Natalie Hurst in one group; Mister Spock and Lieutenant Jeanine Simmons McCoy in the other. Seven hours have elapsed now. There's no knowing as to the danger they could possibly be in if anything has happened. All we can do is wait."_

Dr. McCoy and Natalie were walking in what looked like a desert. But it started getting cold since the sun had just gone down. She shivered slightly when it caught McCoy's eye. He went over and put his arm around her to keep her warm, "Here," he rubbed her arms a little bit, "We don't want you catching Pneumonia."

"Thanks." She smiled, and they kept walking. It was silent for a few minutes when Natalie spoke, "Bones?"

"Hmm?" He turned his head and gave her his attention.

"Jeanine really has no idea how lucky she is to have you. You're kind, generous, a real gentleman, and not afraid to show your feelings or what you're thinking. It's very uncommon, but valuable—" she looked down.

He began to look confused, "Yes, I suppose those are good qualities. But that's just who I am. What's your point, Natalie?" He was looking at her.

"My point is that It's completely opposite of who Mister Spock is…" She looked up at him.

He then looked straight ahead, "I see." And then he looked down at the ground as well, "You see, Nat, Mister Spock is a complicated being. He is an alien after all. But as you get to know him, you slowly start to see and understand who _he_ really is: He's loyal to the end, he cannot tell a lie," Dr. McCoy started to chuckle as he kept going, "He'll take any insult as a compliment, and he won't lash out against you. He will always keep his cool." He then sighed, "But, I gotta hand it to him… He's incredibly smart and handy. He could very well be the most valuable person on that entire ship besides the Captain."

Natalie started to smirk a little, liking what she was hearing about the man she had feelings for. But then it slowly faded away, "But he could never show affection toward another."

He felt her pain, and looked at her with sincere empathy. "What you gotta know is, Spock may be a green-blooded, pointed-eared, emotionless computer… but he will _always_ be there for you. He is still half human, and just wants to reject those emotions that are trying to surface. But heck, maybe you could be the one to tell him that it's okay. Then who knows? Maybe he'll let them through. You just have to have faith."

She smiled again, "Thanks, Bones." And he gave her a small kiss on the forehead as he squeezed her tightly once.

* * *

><p>9h:52m:05s left<p>

Jeanine woke up in the middle of the night to a diminishing fire and saw that Spock was still awake and staring at it blankly. He looked tired and worn out. "Mister Spock, you're still awake?" She rubbed one of her eyes.

He still kept on looking at the fire, "Yes, Lieutenant. I am still quite awake."

She suddenly looked embarrassed, "I want to thank you for earlier. It was rather difficult for me and I didn't mean to release that collection of emotion in front of you. I'm sure it was difficult for you as well."

"It's alright, Lieutenant. You had a surge of human emotion. Quite common in matters such as that you are in."

"Yes, I suppose."

"…Despite how unnecessary and illogical."

Jeanine could not believe what she just heard. Her being heartbroken over something that affects her entire life, and not only hers but Leonard's as well. "_Mister Spock_," she enunciated every syllable slowly as she started to become heated, "I don't believe you understand the essence of the human soul; even though you are half human yourself. It is in no way illogical. It is how we humans face our obstacles, by expressing our emotions so that we may somehow possibly move on and live another day. What if you found out that you were no longer able to compute exact figures. You probably wouldn't be a content being. It's just who we are… and so are you. You can't just ignore and bury what fifty percent of you is. You comforted me earlier this evening, and you did it by choice; by instinct to empathize with another. It is not just for your well being but for the other. It helped me feel better and move on. It didn't harm anything. And if your own personal dignity was in some way hurt by helping another feel good, then you are seriously one messed up being, Spock!" She stood up steamed and walked away.

He pondered for a moment, and then slowly stood up heading in the direction of where she wandered off to. He found her about a hundred feet away, and silently stood next to her. "You are right, in a sense, Lieutenant. I do not understand completely what it is to be human. But I do know what it is to be an outcast," Jeanine immediately looked up at him with confusion as he continued, "whether it be on the Enterprise, in the Federation itself, or even on my own planet. I have faced rejection in so many ways. No one understands me. But I have found only one who accepts me and my ways; who is educated about my background—"

Jeanine then said quietly as though coming to a conclusion, "Natalie…"

He simply nodded and repeated in agreement, "Natalie."

Jeanine felt terribly about how she went off on him, "Oh, Spock I… I'm so sorry." She put her hand on his arm to try and comfort him. "I hadn't realized. And here I am worrying about my own problems. I'm just cranky because I miss Leonard so much and I'm worried about them and how they're doing."

"We will finish this 'game' they want us to play. And we will survive to see them again." He merely put his hand on hers that was touching his arm as they turned to walk back toward the fire.

But Jeanine suddenly heard a rustling sound coming from behind them. They both quickly turned alarmed.

"What was that!" Jeanine screamed.

Spock instinctively held her back behind him as he went to investigate. Suddenly, Jeanine heard loud rustling in the darkness and a phaser going off when she knew something made its presence known to Spock. "Spock!"

"Jeanine! Run! Leave now!"

"No, Spock!" She ran to get a huge branch to help with, "We're supposed to survive _together!_ And that's what we're gonna do!" She lunged into the darkness at whatever it was hoping they would survive so she would see her husband again.

* * *

><p>5h:22m:47s left<p>

"_**Captain's Log: **__Our crew members are still missing, and there are four hours left until this 'game' is over when we will find out their fates. I could lose my first officer and friend, Mister Spock, the best first officer the Federation has ever seen. I could lose my senior medical officer and close friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy and his wife, my Astro-Geographer, and I could lose my historian, Lieutenant Natalie Hurst. These are tough times just waiting to see what happens, but it is all the more worse what they are facing. I hope I won't have to replace any of them—"_

"Captain! Look!" Kirk's log was interrupted when Sulu's voice was heard over the wind, and it sent adrenaline rushing through his body. He whipped around to see when Sulu shouted, "It's Doctor McCoy, and Lieutenant Hurst!" He was pointing at two figures who had just entered their camp.

"Bones! You won't even let the devil himself kick ya down," Kirk said to himself ecstatic to see the Doctor and Lieutenant both alive.

They both looked exhausted, dehydrated, and heated. They were almost on the brink of collapse when they finally reached the Captain and his party out of breath. He knew they would need help so he called over to Nurse Chapel, "Better be ready with some stimulants, Nurse."

McCoy almost fell into Kirk's arms as he caught his friend. "Jim, we made it," McCoy said almost out of breath and smiling slightly. The other ship's Doctors came rushing over to their aid when McCoy said, "No, I don't need a Doctor. Help Natalie!" and he waved his arms for them to go.

Kirk protested, "Oh, Doctor, of course you do!" He set McCoy down on the ground for Nurse Chapel to look at, "Just because you're a Doctor, doesn't mean you don't need one too." He smiled to himself, but then it faded when he turned to look back and see if anyone had followed Dr. McCoy and Natalie; particularly a group with someone that has pointed ears. He saw no such group.

* * *

><p>1h: 37m: 22s left<p>

Dr. McCoy was sitting alone on a large boulder just watching the distance for his wife and Officer Spock. He couldn't and wouldn't give up hope.

Scotty was holding Natalie in comfort back at the camp while she awaited the news of her best friend and Mr. Spock.

Captain Kirk saw McCoy just outside the camp. He strolled over and McCoy heard someone coming so he turned around to see Kirk. The Captain sat down next to his friend and handed him a coffee.

"Bless you, Captain," McCoy rejoiced at the smell of hot coffee. He took a sip and said, "Jim?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I really hate those Centurians. I mean how could they just take and separate four officers into groups and drop them off onto an unknown planet and say 'here ya go, now don't die in twenty-four hours or you won't see your shipmates again.' I mean who does that!" He stood up, "Jeanine is somewhere out in the middle of damned nowhere with Mister 'Logic-is-always-right' and they got down to the planet before us. It's been hours! What's happened to them!"

"Bones, calm yourself. We'll find them if I have to fight the Centurians myself. It'll be alright."

"No Jim, you have no idea what it's like. I have finally gotten the chance to be happy for the first time in my life with the most wonderful woman I have ever met, and now it can all be taken away from me in just a few hours. So no, Captain, I don't believe it'll all be alright." He gave him his angry stare with his eyebrow raised and walked back to the group.

* * *

><p>0h:5m:13s left<p>

Everyone was growing restless and the Captain grew even more worried as they all watched out into the distance for any sign of movement. There were two hour shifts of a few of them who would watch and scan the horizon and the other would sleep, eat or try to locate anyone using their equipment. No such luck so far.

Dr. McCoy was on watch duty, and to tell the truth, he didn't want to be anywhere else. He hadn't eaten or slept since he and Natalie returned. He was a wreck, and Captain Kirk came over to comfort his friend.

"Bones, don't worry. We'll find them," and he looked off into the distance.

"Really, Captain… there's only five minutes left. The Centurians must have made sure that one group wouldn't survive. And if they don't make it back by the end of that time, they'll be killed for sure."

"It's their sick game that they must have played on how many other ships passing through here. How many people were killed innocently? This is wrong."

"Jim, if it happens to be that Jeanine and Spock don't make it, then I wish to submit my resignation."

Kirk looked at McCoy immediately, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Jim, that if I can't have her then I have no reason or purpose to live for anymore, especially not in space."

"Jeanine wouldn't wish you to do that."

"And how do you know what she does or does not wish!" McCoy became heated but calmed himself down.

Kirk could tell he was stressed and exhausted, "Bones—"

"Jim?" He looked out to the horizon once more seeing no one and then looked back, "There's only fourty-five seconds left. Let's head back to everyone else. They couldn't have made it." Kirk put his hand on McCoy's shoulder.

He somberly looked at the ground and started to head back as Kirk opened his communicator and said, "Kirk to Enterprise, There is no more time left. Prepare the transporter. Five to beam up on my signal. Kirk out." He took one last look out to the horizon when he noticed something peculiar in the distance. He squinted a second and saw a blue figure and a red figure. He smiled immediately and shouted, "BONES! Everyone! They made it!"

Dr. McCoy turned around while Scotty and Sulu and Natalie all came running toward the Captain passed him. He joined them, and saw what Kirk saw.

"Captain?" Sulu asked.

"They're right there! Do you see! They made it with ten seconds to spare! Bones!" He turned around to look at Dr. McCoy who was shocked beyond belief. "Kirk to Enterprise! Belay that last order! _Seven_ to beam up on my signal!" McCoy took off running with the rest following.

They could see them more clearly now. Jeanine was helping Spock to walk as he was weak and had a badly injured leg. He leaned on her with one arm around her neck. They were slowly making their way. She was trying with all her might and strength. She could buckle under his weight any second when she finally looked up and saw a bunch of figures running toward them. She knew when she heard McCoy in the distance calling "Jeanine! Jeanine!" She just smiled and thanked God for allowing them to make it.

The Captain and Sulu and McCoy made it first. Kirk and Sulu took Spock from her and she literally fell into the arms of the love of her life. "Leonard!" she screamed and hugged him tightly. But she couldn't keep her strength up as she started to collapse again. He immediately picked her up into his arms. He just stared into her eyes as he carried her back, "Jeanine I didn't think you'd make it," he was on the verge of tears as she was too.

"Neither did I. But I'm here now," she said as they immediately kissed each other passionately while walking back to their camp.

* * *

><p>Star date: 2285.6<p>

Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy were walking through the hallway of the ship when Kirk said, "Well now Mister Spock, I am very pleased to see you up and about."

"Yes, Captain. I am quite well and ready to return to my post."

"Of course, Spock. Anytime you're ready, we would be happy to have you back on the bridge," Kirk smiled.

McCoy started to chuckle as well, "Yes, Chekov couldn't quite fill your shoes."

Spock became confused, "I do not see, Doctor, why Mister Chekov would want to fill my shoes with anything."

McCoy and Kirk just gave each other looks when they both said, "Nevermind."

Spock then spoke while stopping in the hallway, as McCoy and Kirk noticed and stopped a couple feet ahead. "Captain, Doctor, you both need to know that I would not be here if it weren't for Jeanine."

"What are you talking about, Spock?" McCoy looked curiously at the Vulcan.

"You mean Jeanine saved your life?" Kirk half smiled.

"Yes, Captain. That is exactly what I mean. When the creature attacked, I told her to run. She said that we were to survive together so she grabbed a large branch and helped me render the creature incapacitated. She therefore helped me up and half carried me until we met up with you, Captain. This incident took place approximately 9.8 hours previous to the time you found us."

Dr. McCoy was astounded, "Wait, wait, wait. You mean she half carried you almost ten hours to where we were—without stopping?"

"Yes, Doctor. That is precisely what I mean. She saved my life," Spock looked at both of them again and then spoke to Kirk, "I will see you on the bridge, Captain." He then nodded and turned to walk away.

Kirk and McCoy continued walking. "I had no idea how determined and strong your wife was, Doctor. You may have some competition," Kirk said as he winked and nudged the Doctor.

McCoy just smirked as he said, "Oh I don't think so, Jim. She doesn't go for over-dramatic captains," he said as he smiled to himself while walking away with his hands behind his back.

"Hey! Whattya mean by that?" Kirk started walking after McCoy trying to get his attention. "Bones!"


	4. Reflections and a Wedding

"Reflections and a Wedding"

Star date: 2834.1

"_**Captain's Personal Log:**__ The Enterprise has established an orbit around Vulcan and will rendezvous with Vulcan Ambassador Sarek and his wife Amanda, Spock's parents, by tomorrow morning. My first officer is meditating as I speak, most likely preparing for the most illogical feat that he will ever accomplish… Spock is getting married, to Lieutenant Natalie Hurst. They are to appear before the Vulcan High Counsel and Ambassadors. Their wedding will be officiated by, none other than, the Vulcan High Priestess, T'Pau. I hope the Lieutenant has prepared herself for what is about to take place." _

"Well, Spock? Who is it?" Dr. McCoy and Kirk were following Spock down the corridor.

"Come, now, Doctor. Quit grilling him. He's got enough on his mind already, so we don't need to know who his best man is _now_." Kirk tried to defend his first officer. "He may not even know yet," he turned and looked at Spock with an inquiring eye, "Do you?"

Spock, being in the middle, with the both of them staring at him as they walked, he stopped. He looked at McCoy, and then at Kirk, "To answer your question, Captain, I do not know yet. Are you certain that I must have one? You are both exceptionally adequate men."

McCoy sighed in frustration, "Yes, Spock… you _must_ have one. He is the one to stand by you, to have your back, and to help you in any way needed. He assists you with the rings when that time comes, and he is your closest friend."

Spock thought this over, "Ah, yes. That is true. I must ponder this thought some more." He nodded at the both of them, "Captain? Doctor? I shall be in my quarters. I will tell you of my decision tonight over dinner."

"Let's say my quarters around 1930?" Kirk suggested.

Spock merely nodded and headed down the corridor alone with his hands in their usual place behind his back, leaving the two to walk back toward the turbo lift.

"Care for a drink, Jim?" McCoy patted Kirk's shoulder.

"Why not? It's only 1600, we've got time."

They stepped into the turbo lift and headed for Sick Bay.

Once they reached Dr. McCoy's office, there already was a bottle of Saurian Brandy and two glasses waiting on his desk.

"Why, Doctor McCoy, was that here the whole time since we had our drink yesterday or are you just incredibly perceptive knowing that we might need this today?"

McCoy only winked as he started pouring. "I'm a Doctor, of course I'm perceptive." He offered Kirk a chair as McCoy sat in his own at his desk.

"Ya know, Bones?"

"Hmm?" McCoy replied after taking a large gulp of Brandy.

"Spock seems real at ease about all this. It worries me a little. I mean, he knows how illogical it is, and I expected it to be tearing him apart," he chuckled.

McCoy shared in his laughter, "Well, Jim… He's different from us. When we humans get married, we're nervous wrecks. And he is doing the opposite… being calm about everything. So I'm sure it's the equivalent, and it's just as normal."

"I hope so. Because it's weird seeing Spock so… tranquil."

"Trust me… me too," he pointed to himself and then took a big swig of the brandy, as did Kirk, "And don't forget he's a Vulcan."

Kirk laughed again a minute later, "I definitely remember you being quite nervous yourself when you were gonna marry Jeanine, Bones," he pointed an accusing finger at McCoy.

He tried to defend himself, "Well, what do you expect! I've been on my own for so long and I was used to it. And then I'm all of a sudden expected to become the perfect man for a woman. I haven't had any practice ya know! Not while being on the same ship as _you_!" He was waving his hands in the air.

"Hey now… you got the girl this time," he looked him right in the eyes and then smiled. McCoy mockingly nodded rubbing it in.

"Yeah, it's about time. And I got the best one too," He smiled as he poured round two.

"Well at least you didn't have the stress of picking a best man, Bones. If you remember correctly, I was officiating and then Spock was left to be your best man. You didn't have to choose between your friends like he does."

McCoy looked puzzled for a second, "Yes… that's true. And since T'Pau is officiating, you and I are back in the running, Jim." He held up his glass for a quick toast.

"So we are, Leonard McCoy, so we are," he glared at him jokingly and took another swig.

Up in Natalie's quarters, Jeanine was making sure everything was accounted for: the dress, the bridesmaid's dresses, the flowers, etc. They were also visiting over a cup of tea.

"Jeanine, how did you do it? How did you handle this?"

She laughed, "Handle what?"

"This! Getting married… I'm a nervous wreck!"

Jeanine just laughed again as she said, "It's not as hard as you think. You love him, don't you?"

"Well, yes of course, but… how is he handling all this? Marrying a human I'm sure wasn't in his long term goals of logic." Natalie looked almost on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Nat, calm down. I'm sure Spock knows how special you are, or he wouldn't be marrying you in the first place. He loves you." She smiled at Natalie as she touched her hand to comfort her.

Natalie smiled, "You're right. I'm being silly and acting just like every other bride throughout history. And I should know, _I'm_ the historian," she giggled, "And if I remember correctly, you were the only one who wasn't a nervous wreck before their wedding day." She laughed again and took a sip of her tea before she got up, "I have to iron my dress again. I'll be back soon." She left through the doors and Jeanine hadn't paid any attention.

She just sat there and smiled thinking back to that very day of hers and Leonard's wedding…

* * *

><p>Star date: 1136.4 - One and a half years ago:<p>

"Jeanine! Come on! We have to get ready! Everyone will be in the chapel in an hour!" Natalie called from outside Jeanine's quarters.

"Nat, come on in!"

Natalie came through the doors as they hissed open and her mouth dropped. "Jeanine, you are so beautiful! Leonard is a lucky man," she smiled as she looked over Jeanine's dress.

It was simple, but beautiful. It was strapless with a beaded design underneath the bust as the sheer white material flowed to the floor. She had her hair loosely tucked back in slight curls and diamond barrettes all throughout while still lightly resting on her shoulders. The only jewelry she had was the engagement ring Leonard had given her right after the incident with the Klingons, after they knew they wanted to spend their lives together. But for the wedding, she wore it on her right hand.

Jeanine just stood there and smiled. "Well, I'm a lucky woman. He's the sweetest man I've ever known, and I can't wait to be with that Doctor the rest of my life." She quickly grabbed her bouquet of lavender and white roses, and took Natalie's arm, "Okay, let's go."

Natalie was her maid of honor, and Spock was Leonard's best man since the Captain was officiating. It was a very small wedding since they were still on the ship, so there wasn't a long processional with all the bridesmaids and groomsmen. They were just already up front.

Captain Kirk stood ready in his golden dress uniform along with Leonard's and Spock's blue ones. Scotty was in his authentic Scottish and red dress uniform, but he was to be the one to give Jeanine away since her parents weren't able to be beamed aboard; they were currently a hundred light years away from Earth. He stood ready at the back. As Kirk gave the signal for everyone to stand, the doors to the chapel hissed open. Scotty smiled from ear to ear as he held out his arm for Jeanine, "May I have the honor, las?"

"You may," she responded softly and took it.

They turned into the aisle and she immediately locked eyes on Leonard… her future. She couldn't help but smile and couldn't believe this moment had finally come. She never would've thought that it would ever be Dr. Leonard McCoy of the Enterprise. He's well known throughout Star Fleet. But she knew there was nothing in her that could make her change her mind. She just couldn't take her eyes off that beautiful, wonderful southern gentleman. His bright blue eyes held her like a tractor beam and pierced her like always when she found herself lost in them. Whenever she looked at them, she would get the feeling that everything would be alright.

She now realized that they had reached the front when Scotty kissed her on the cheek and gave her a slight hug as he then sat down in the front row trying to hold back a tear.

McCoy merely chuckled to himself shaking his head as he took her hand in his smirking.

She whispered, "Hi," to him while smiling.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered back.

They couldn't take their eyes off each other as Kirk began, "A ship used to be for one thing; to carry cargo from one continent to another. But they became much more. They have been through rough seas and storms. And now they go through space itself. But one thing has remained throughout history… the Captains of these vessels have had one important, yet joyous task. And that is the honor of uniting two people in matrimony. I am proud to do that today, and I am also proud that these two people not only happen to be part of my crew, but also happen to be my friends." He paused and smiled at the both of them holding each other's hands facing one another. They looked at Kirk for a split second as McCoy winked slightly at him.

Kirk paused before continuing, "So… we are gathered here today to join Lieutenant Commander Leonard Horatio McCoy and Lieutenant Jeanine Angela Simmons in marriage." He then looked at McCoy, "Leonard, do you take Jeanine to be your wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Leonard immediately smiled, "I sure do." Jeanine couldn't help but let a tear escape and run down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb.

The Captain then looked at her, "Jeanine, do you take Leonard to be your husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

She only waited a split second before answering hastily, "I do," and smiled as McCoy winked at her.

Mr. Spock then leaned forward to hand Captain Kirk both the rings. He held them in one hand in between them as he said, "Leonard, please place this ring on Jeanine's finger and repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

McCoy held Jeanine's left hand in his left as he placed the small silver ring on her finger while softly repeating, "With this ring, I thee wed." He didn't take his eyes off of hers.

She then took his hand and placed the larger silver ring on his _right_ hand. They had agreed to do this because he still wears the ring his mother gave him on his left pinky finger. It is very dear to him. They then held both of each other's hands again as Captain Kirk finally said, "Well, by the power vested in me as Captain of the Enterprise in the sight of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your lovely bride," he finished and smiled widely along with everyone else.

McCoy smiled as he loudly and hastily stated when they were leaning in, "Don't mind if I do!" And he bent his head down as they locked passionately when everyone stood and clapped and cheered.

As soon as they released and were staring into each other's eyes, Captain Kirk added enthusiastically to the audience, "It is a great honor that I now introduce to you Mister and Misses Doctor Leonard McCoy!"

They all cheered again as Jeanine and Leonard intertwined arms and walked back down the aisle together. Scotty was sitting next to Lt. Uhura and started crying. She comforted him as best she could.

They stopped at the doors and McCoy faced Jeanine taking her face in his hands, "Here's to the start of a wonderful new life, my dear." He then kissed her softly.

She replied, "I happily second that, Doctor," and she wrapped her arms around his neck planting a big one on him. They both laughed and walked out once the doors hissed open before them…

* * *

><p>Present day…<p>

Kirk and McCoy had enjoyed a few glasses of Brandy when McCoy said, "Ya know, Jim… I wonder if the Vulcans even have receptions at their weddings. Are they even going to have a first dance?"

"I dunno, Bones. We'll just have to wait and see. I'm sure it'll be nothing like yours was, though."

McCoy sat there and laughed while agreeing with him, "Yep, you're probably right. Mine and Jeanine's first dance was absolutely magical," he smiled while also thinking back…

* * *

><p>After the ceremony…<p>

The recreation room on deck six had been transformed into a lovely, romantic escape as the tables and the walls were draped with sheer white and lavender material. It was absolutely beautiful. There was the head table for the wedding party with Natalie on the far left next to Jeanine, and then Leonard by her with the Captain on his left and Spock then next to the Captain. There was music playing provided by the computer with a few people dancing on the dance floor. Jeanine was still taking everything in when she leaned over toward McCoy and said, "This is so wonderful! How did you manage this?"

He just smiled and answered, "It took some doing, but I managed to pull it off… with Chapel's help." They both laughed, but then he added, "And it's not over yet."

She then looked at him to ask what, but was immediately caught off guard as he stood holding out his hand, "May I have this dance, _Mrs. McCoy?"_ He winked.

She gently laid her hand in his and smirked answering, "I'd love to, Doctor." He helped her up and led her over to the dance floor. The few couples who were dancing cleared the floor. It was time for their first dance.

Some beautiful slow music started playing, and he held her close. She put her left hand up into his right in the air while resting her other on his shoulder. He put his other hand around her waist as they began to glide across the dance floor. The lights dimmed so that it looked like she was the only shimmering object in the room. He couldn't stop smiling at her.

"You know? I have no idea how I got here. To being in this room, having this whole shindig about me, and being with the most beautiful girl in the galaxy, let alone getting to marry her." They both giggled.

"Well, then I guess you played your cards right, Doctor McCoy," she winked at him, "And I also got the better end of this deal." He looked playfully confused, "I got the Doctor of the Enterprise, and people say that he's the hardest man to break. I guess I have special powers."

"You do indeed, my dear."

"But you don't need to be broken. I love who you are. You may have a tough exterior, but you have the softest inside, and most of the time, that takes over the toughness. People are just blind to seeing a great thing that's right in front of them." She smiled.

"I love you, Jeanine Simmons McCoy," he whispered after a few silent seconds. "I love hearing my name at the end of yours."

"I love it, too," and they both smiled widely.

The song ended as everyone clapped, but they just kept on staring at each other closely when they were interrupted by a Scottish voice, "Pardon me, Doctor, but would it be alright if I borrowed your lovely wife for one song?" Scotty smiled gallantly.

McCoy gave in, "I guess I can share her a little, Scotty. Be my guest," and he backed away slightly holding out his arms as an invite for Scotty to take over.

"Thanks, and besides, you get her the rest of yer life anyway."

Jeanine blew Leonard a kiss as she and Scotty laughed and swirled around the dance floor. He laughed to himself as he walked back and sat down next to Captain Kirk and Spock.

"Ah! There's the groom!" Kirk announced McCoy's arrival back at the table, "Now did you ever think of _McCoy_ being the first one to be married of the three of us?"

"I have not computed it, Captain," Spock said coolly as he sat there with his arms crossed in front of him.

Kirk just waved his hand in a 'forget it, Spock' kind of way with an annoyed face.

"Yes, I win, gentlemen. Now, who's next?" McCoy looked amused at the two of them as they suddenly shifted in their seats.

"Well, I don't believe I'm the marrying type, Bones. I have a lady… and her name's the Enterprise."

"Spock?" McCoy looked at his pointed-eared friend.

He stoically looked back and answered, "I do not believe so, Doctor. I cannot love."

"Oh come on now, Spock. You could marry a sweet girl, you never know."

Spock just raised his eyebrow and turned to look back at the dance floor. They all watched Jeanine laugh and make her way through dancing with Scotty… and Chekov… and Sulu. The three of them couldn't help but smile…

* * *

><p>Present day…<p>

McCoy came out of his daydream while smiling when he all of a sudden heard the Sick Bay doors hiss open. They both suddenly turned to find Spock emerge into the room.

Kirk and McCoy stood to face him while Spock stopped in front of them with his hands behind his back.

"Well, Spock? Have you chosen your best man?" McCoy said as he folded his arms smirking.

"I have," he simply said.

"Well, go ahead. You can have Kirk be your best man," McCoy smiled in satisfaction letting Kirk have a go.

"No, Bones, you do it. I don't have to."

"No, Jim. I insist, really."

Spock held up his hand to interrupt their argument, "Gentlemen..."

Kirk and McCoy stopped in mid sentence and looked at Spock stand there so calmly.

"I would like you _both_ there next to me. You are in fact the closest friends that I have." His hands fell from behind his back as the other two looked completely taken aback by his request. But after a few moments, smiles came across both their faces.

"Of course, Spock," McCoy said as he patted his shoulder.

"Yes, it would be our honor Mister Spock," Kirk said smiling.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Come on Spock. It's your last night as a bachelor and you're gonna spend it having a few drinks with your friends. And that is not a request," McCoy pointed a finger at him as he went over to get a third glass for Spock. They all sat down and got comfortable while Spock didn't even touch his glass of Saurian Brandy.

"Now, we haven't even heard how you proposed to dear Natalie," McCoy inquired coyly.

"Yes! Let's hear it," the Captain was intrigued.

"I did it in a way that was acceptable enough for her to say yes."

"Oh no… you weren't un-romantic were you? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you were!" McCoy threw his hands up in the air.

"I can assure you, Doctor, she didn't seem to mind at all."

"Well I guess I gotta give her some points for putting up with you."

"Bones—" Captain Kirk was always the mediator.

"Sorry, Jim."

"Anyway, Spock, how did you do it? I wanna hear." Captain Kirk was very anxious.

"It was after the incident where we were to play that survival game down on the planet of the Centurians. I had come to visit her in her quarters…"

* * *

><p>Star date: 2419.7 Four months ago…<p>

Spock had reached Natalie's quarters, buzzed her door and put his hands gracefully behind his back.

Natalie pushed a button which made the doors whoosh open, "Oh! Mister Spock, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to visit, although I'm glad you did." She smiled nervously.

He motioned with his head toward the inside of her quarters, "May I?"

She finally realized, "Oh! Yes, of course Spock. Please come in."

She moved to the side to let him pass her. "Was there anything you needed of me, Spock?" She was confused because he never came to her quarters besides that one time when Jeanine was sick.

"No, not specifically. Although…"

"Although what?" She had come up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. They had an interesting relationship. It wasn't quite a real relationship per say, but it was definitely something more than a normal Commander/Lieutenant relationship.

"Natalie, I am troubled."

"About what, Spock? I'm here if you need me."

"That is what troubles me, Natalie. No one has ever been so kind to me before. And you're different," he turned around to face her taking her hand that was on his shoulder in his hand, "You may be the only one that when I'm around you, whatever I'm feeling… is okay. The Vulcan side of me doesn't fight it. You are—important."

"Spock, I—"

He held up his hand in front of her mouth to stop her, "I only know this… I thought I would never feel at all in my lifetime. I rejected it. I only wanted logic, and I tried to purge all emotion. But what I always forgot was… my mother is human, as what half of me is. I expected to always calculate the outcomes of every situation. I wanted to learn about every corner of the galaxy. I thought I would follow in my father's footsteps. But I never, in my being, thought… that I would… fall in love. To me, it was impossible. I however know that to be wrong now. I don't reject, but I embrace it. I may not show it, but you made it surface, Natalie. And I believe that you are the only one who ever will."

She just stared at him as he contemplated what to do next and then in the next moment, he decided… he abruptly leaned down and kissed her hard. It may have been very rigid and not soft, but it was his way of showing his affection… finally. He leaned away but stayed close to her as he lifted his hand to reveal a very ornate looking silver ring resting between Spock's fingers. It had the Vulcan symbol surrounding a very beautiful garnet stone in the middle. Garnet was the Vulcan stone.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife, Natalie Jean Hurst?"

She was speechless for a moment, but then was able to get out, "I would love to, Spock!" She shakily held out her hand as he slipped it on her finger and stood with his hands behind his back again.

"Where did you get this beautiful ring?" She was mesmerized by it, and then she looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It is from Vulcan. It was the ring my father gave my mother when he asked her to be his wife. She wanted me to give it to someone who would have the power to make my emotions surface," he stood stoically still.

"Well, I am very honored. Thank you, Spock."

"Yes. Well, I think I should let you get some rest. I shall take my leave." He started walking toward the door.

"Hey, wait." Natalie rushed after him. This isn't how a normal proposal would go, she was confused. She stopped him at the door, turned him around and planted a real kiss on his lips. She pulled away slightly and said, "I love you, too," and smiled. He just kept his arms slightly wrapped around her and was pulling away from their embrace when his eyebrow went up and nodded as he left her quarters with a half smile…

* * *

><p>Present day…<p>

"Yep, that sounds like you… just makin' a big move like that and just leaving her figure out what just happened." McCoy was sitting next to Kirk with his arms folded over his chest as the Captain sat with his legs crossed and was leaning forward slightly.

Spock just raised his eyebrow in astonishment. "Was I supposed to do it in a different manner, Doctor?"

"Well, yes!" he waved his arms at him, but then gave up as he buried his face in one of his hands, "Oh never mind, Spock. The important thing is that you actually showed human emotion toward a woman, or anyone for that matter! Other than that, I don't care."

"Why, thank you Doctor." McCoy just rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Kirk held out his hands to offer a ceasefire. "Our dear science officer is getting married tomorrow," he smiled to lighten the mood, "so we should all drink to this happy occasion." He looked over at McCoy, "Bones?"

He just looked irritated and then ceased with a sigh knowing it would do no good to argue anymore, "Alright, Jim." He picked up his Brandy with a smirk, having all frustration subsided, "To Spock. Hopefully Natalie can get under that thick hide of his," and he downed his glass in one gulp.

Kirk scowled at him and then raised his own glass with a smile, "To Spock. The best first officer in the fleet, and a wonderful friend. May his marriage be full of happ—" McCoy and Spock both looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Uh… satisfaction."

Spock then nodded accepting the Captain's wish, picked up his glass and looked it over for a moment before taking a quick, hesitating gulp of his own Brandy. McCoy and Kirk both looked surprised and laughed in response. Spock didn't understand the humor in the situation, but just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, gentlemen, I believe we have a wedding to prepare for tomorrow. I can't wait for a beautiful ceremony, and a lovely reception and dance," Kirk clapped his hands together in anticipation of the whole ordeal.

"Uh, Jim." McCoy piped up and came over, "Vulcans don't have receptions or dances. They wouldn't have any fun anyway," he laughed to himself while Kirk looked disappointed.

"Well then we'll just have to have one up here! On the Enterprise!" He looked satisfied with himself.

McCoy shrugged his shoulders, "Fine with me. I've been wanting to get Jeanine on a dance floor ever since we were married," he moved his eyebrows up and down while smiling.

"Alright, it's settled," Kirk was ecstatic. "Until tomorrow Spock, Bones," he nodded at each of them.

"G'night Jim."

"Goodnight Captain."

All three took off on their separate ways back to their quarters.

McCoy had reached his a few minutes later when the door opened to reveal Jeanine leaving and almost running into him.

"Jeanine!" He held onto her as they collided into one another. But then he noticed she had some toiletries with her along with her dress for the wedding and some other things, "Jeanine, what are you doing?" He was confused.

She quickly figured out his dilemma as she kissed him on the cheek as she quickly explained, "Oh, I'm staying with Natalie tonight, Leonard. We have an early start tomorrow getting her ready," she smiled as she started out of his embrace toward the corridor.

He then rolled his eyes as he nodded and said quietly out loud to himself, "A girl thing." He watched her go down the hall and then shouted, "I still get to walk down the aisle with you, right!"

"Of course, dear!" She shouted back without turning around.

He just smiled to himself and shook his head as he headed into their quarters.

* * *

><p>Star date: 2836.5<p>

Today was the day. Spock and Natalie's wedding day. She and Jeanine were hustling around with Uhura and Chapel trying to get everything put together. Natalie's quarters had become a zoo.

"Jeanine, do you have my dress?" Natalie was looking all over for it in a panic with her hair in curlers, her toes and finger nails freshly painted, and wearing a robe.

Jeanine called back from a different room, "Yes! I'm ironing it, Nat!" She stopped rushing about and sighed to herself sitting down in a chair.

Jeanine came out holding the freshly pressed white dress and giggling.

Natalie looked up, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just the sight of you like this. Like any bride before her wedding." She chuckled again as she saw Natalie's horrified face, "Don't worry, it's adorable. Now come on. Let's see what this dress looks like on the beautiful bride." She smiled as Natalie stood and took the dress to go put it on.

Jeanine, Uhura, and Chapel all were ready to go as the bridesmaids. They were wearing knee-length spaghetti strap dresses all the shimmering color of deep Garnet, a slight nod to Vulcan. And of course the men all wore their full dress uniforms.

The girls were just doing the finishing touches on their make-up when there was a buzz at Natalie's door. Jeanine went to answer it, and Scotty stood on the other side just his usual smiling self.

"Scotty!" Jeanine was happy to see him as she gave him a quick hug.

"My, my, don't you look lovely lassie," he gave a huge warm smile.

"Why, thank you. But you haven't seen the bride yet. Come in."

Scotty, again, was to be the one to walk Natalie down the aisle and give her away. He was her 'acting father.' But just then, Natalie came out into the room and Scotty's face went from smirking to surprise, to astonishment, to wonderment all at once.

"Natalie…" There were no words to describe it. "You are the most wonderful beauty a fella has ever set eyes upon…" He couldn't stop staring.

Natalie wore a beautiful white spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees in the front, but a little longer in back with fitted silver fabric under the bust that had a very intricate design. Her bouquet had white lilies mixed with a couple red ones. She had a single white lily in her hair on the side.

"Thank you, Scotty." She gave him a warm smile as she came over and they embraced in a hug.

He looked down at her and said, "You ready? We're goin' to beam down at the starting end of the long carpet one by one. The lads will be waitin' for ya at the beam down point ready to escort each of ya ladies. I must say that I feel especially honored to be the one to give each of ya away." He smiled and simply kissed each of them on the cheek. He then motioned toward the door when Natalie nodded and walked through with him as each bridesmaid followed. She was about to go through with the most important event of her life.

In the transporter room, Scotty and Lt. Kyle stood behind the controls as Scotty looked at Jeanine. "Alright, Jeanine. You first," he smiled as she climbed onto the pad.

She gave one wink to Natalie saying, "I'll see you down there," and then she was gone.

Down on the surface of Vulcan, Jeanine materialized and suddenly felt the intense heaviness and heat of the rocky planet. She found herself standing on the end of a deep red, long carpet. But she was immediately greeted by a very handsome Doctor in a bright blue dress uniform smiling and waiting with his hands behind his back only a few feet from where she materialized.

"My lady?" McCoy smiled as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Don't mind if I do," she winked at him as she intertwined her arm through his.

"You look beautiful," he leaned in close to speak quietly in her ear as she stepped off the receiving pad and they started walking slowly.

"I believe that's what you said at the last wedding we were at," she also leaned in close.

"And I believe that was ours, dear. You were the most beautiful that day that I had ever seen."

She just smiled at him and squeezed his arm slightly as they continued. Not very far behind her, Christine Chapel materialized as Captain Kirk took her arm wearing his gold dress uniform. And right after her, came Nyota Uhura taking Sulu's arm.

They all made their way down the long aisle. McCoy and Jeanine turned the corner onto the last twenty-five feet of the carpet as she saw Spock standing there with the Vulcan high priestess, T'Pau. He looked very stoic and emotionless as usual wearing his bright blue dress uniform.

They reached the front and separated as Jeanine went over to where Natalie will soon join her, and McCoy went to stand behind Spock. He normally would give Spock a piece of his mind right about now, but he kept his mouth shut knowing the Priestess was right there. Soon after, Christine and Uhura joined the line right behind her.

Then they all of a sudden heard the whine of the transporter when Natalie and Scotty materialized. Scotty couldn't have been smiling any bigger. She kept one arm inside his while the other held the bouquet of lilies. She smiled at Spock, and Jeanine could almost swear she detected the slightest hint of a smile on his face. She merely smirked to herself having witnessed it.

Natalie couldn't believe this was happening. All she could think about was how excited she was to start a life with that pointed-eared first officer. She did love him and she knew how he felt about her.

It seemed like an eternity just getting closer and closer to him, but after a few agonizing moments, she made it. Scotty quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled before going to sit down.

Spock held one hand from behind his back out in front of her to take. She did and he gently held hers bringing her up to where the Priestess stood. She gave her bouquet to Jeanine as she joined her husband-to-be.

T'Pau raised her hands in the air as she spoke Vulcan, but then said it in English, "Spock. Natalie. Do you both promise to support each other? Will you choose logical decisions throughout your life together? Will your mate remain the only important one in your life?" She then looked right at Spock.

He looked into her eyes and replied, "I will." Then she looked at Natalie.

"I will," she proudly repeated.

T'Pau nodded with satisfaction and then instructed, "Now, face one another."

Spock and Natalie looked right into each other's eyes. She always found herself lost in his deep brown, innocent eyes. She didn't mind. T'Pau then added, "Now hold up the Vulcan symbol with your right hands, so as it will bind you, and hold them together. Right hand to right hand." Then she raised her arms letting one hand hover above each of their heads while saying, "You are now one and together, bound for all eternity. May you both live long and prosper." She closed her eyes, removed her hands and bowed toward them.

Spock and Natalie removed their hands and she smiled. Then McCoy leaned in close to Spock, "You know you have to kiss her don't you?"

"What was that, Doctor?"

"Kiss her Spock!"

Getting the idea, he reluctantly leaned downward, since Vulcans normally don't show such emotions. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then stood back up straight. McCoy just huffed burying his face in his hand knowing that Spock didn't quite get the hint. Natalie sure did though, so she got a coy look on her face. Spock looked confused, but didn't really have much of a reaction time when she launched at him wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a real kiss on him. He slowly began to wrap his arms lightly around her as everyone laughed, but T'Pau. She released and he slightly smiled at her again as they turned to face the guests. Everyone stood up and cheered and clapped. They then began to walk back down the aisle together followed by their party as Jeanine linked arms with her Doctor and followed.

They all then proceeded over to a fleet of shuttle crafts ready to go up to the Enterprise for the reception in one of the recreation rooms.

When the shuttles boarded the Enterprise, the Auxiliary were lined up to welcome the wedding party in the hanger deck just outside the main shuttle. The Captain got off first and stood at the front of the line to welcome the new couple onto the ship. Everyone vacated the shuttle crafts and walked along the line of Auxiliary with Spock and Natalie leading the way. Captain Kirk shortly followed to escort them to the recreation room. McCoy and Jeanine hung back walking slowly still arm in arm.

"I still can't even wrap my head around all this," McCoy laughed to himself.

"What, Spock actually getting married?" She joined in his laughter, "Trust, me I'm with you on that."

"I mean… it's Spock!" He gestured toward the door.

"Yes, I know," she patted his arm, "Now let's just enjoy this dance while we can, before our lives get too hectic down the road."

He smiled at her and kissed the side of her head, "You're absolutely right."

Then they continued out into the corridor toward the recreation room to join the wedding party.


	5. Tomorrow is Today  Part I

This is just part I of this chapter, Part II is coming very soon. I also greatly hope that you all review :) thanks and enjoy!

"Tomorrow is Today - Part I"

"_**Captain's Log: **__Star date 3022.6, the Enterprise is en route to the planet Telesia, the Dilithium crystal mining planet. Starfleet has ordered us to inspect, collect readings on the surface for any potential dangers, and perform yearly physical check-ups on the miners. Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy, Engineer Scott, and myself will beam down for the duration of five days. Then we will proceed on course to Star base two in the Lorentian System to affect repairs and perform fuel-ups if needed. Some rest and relaxation among the crew is also in dire need… especially for the newly married Mister Spock and Lieutenant Natalie Hurst."_

"Come on, Spock! What's it like being married while at the same time not feeling any emotion toward it?" Doctor McCoy was pressing Spock on the details of his new marriage while laughing as they walked in the corridor on deck five.

Mister Spock just looked slightly annoyed but kept walking, and then they entered Sick bay. McCoy darted in front of him, "Well? I wanna know how she feels being married to a computer with ears that can pick up sonar," the Doctor said while slightly chuckling to himself and folding his arms.

"Actually, Doctor, she finds it quite satisfying."

"Really…" he started to look coy, "She said that, huh?"

"Yes, Doctor, she actually appreciates _real_ intelligence. Now if you'll excuse me, I have duties up on the bridge." Spock then turned and headed out of sick bay.

McCoy looked at Nurse Chapel and said, "Did he just insult me?" He pointed his thumb toward the door and looked quite shocked and confused at the same time.

Christine just laughed and said, "I think so, Doctor. But it's his way. He's only defending himself."

"_Defending_ himself! He can't _defend_ himself! There's no ego in that body of his to be capable of defending anything! A computer can only calculate and do what you tell it to do!" He started waving his arms in the air as he walked over to his desk.

He calmed himself down by looking at some of his patients' charts when Nurse Chapel spoke up, remembering something, "Oh, Doctor?"

"Yes, Christine?" He said this in a quite frustrated tone not even looking up from the charts.

She walked over with a report for him to sign and said, "There's someone waiting for you in your office."

His head jerked up, "My office? Nurse Chapel, you know that no one is to be allowed in my office!" He got steamed and immediately headed for the small space just big enough for a desk for himself while still shouting, "Who does this person think they are! Waltzing into my office like they own the place! Do they have an advanced degree in medicine practices! I don't think so," he started to grow fainter as he approached the door, but still audibly heard in the other room. Christine simply smiled to herself as she went in to check on patients.

He continued to shout while opening the door, "Who in blazes—!" But he suddenly stopped when he saw Jeanine sitting in his chair with her legs crossed and feet up on his desk while smirking in a coy way.

"Would you like to rephrase that sentence, dear? And your tone needs some work as well." She looked at him with her arms crossed like he had some explaining to do.

He knew he was caught, "Well, honey, I… well, I didn't mean it like that."

"Uh-huh…" She swung her legs off the desk, very smoothly stood up and started to slowly walk over to him with an almost glare as she folded her arms.

"I didn't know it was you, Jeanine," he tried to smile like he didn't do it on purpose, and then his expression turned back to normal, "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Don't worry, Leonard. I should have told you that I was coming but I wanted to give you a proper goodbye since you'll be gone for five days." She then proceeded to put her arms around his neck.

He smiled, "Oh," and his eyebrow went up as he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her and half smiling coyly. "I guess I'll have to be gone for a week more often then."

"Don't you even think about it, Doctor McCoy. You're needed up here."

"I am?" He smiled and said, "Glad to know I'm wanted." He then proceeded to kiss her as he bent down slowly when she smiled and locked on him as they were leaning up against the front of his desk.

They then exited his office moments later hand in hand when Dr. McCoy said to Nurse Chapel, "Christine," she looked up at him, "Could you take over my patients for about an hour or so?" He winked at her and Nurse Chapel winked back at the both of them as they left sick bay.

Up on the bridge, Captain Kirk was at command, and everyone was very anxious to get to Telesia, for the entire crew couldn't wait for rest and relaxation. Kirk was even starting to show signs of fatigue, but he needed to not show it for the ship's sake. "Position, Mister Sulu?" Kirk said as he rubbed his eyes with his hand while slumped in his chair.

"Bearing twenty-three mark seven, Captain," Sulu immediately answered.

"Thank you." Then he pressed communication button on his chair and said, "Scotty?"

Engineer Scott answered, "Scott here, Captain."

"Scotty, why don't we crank it up to warp six? The faster we get to Telesia, the faster we can get this job done and move on to our shore leave."

"Aye, Captain. Warp six comin' up!" Scotty replied sounding eager as always, since he loved getting to use the engine's full capability.

"With that speed, how long will it take us then?"

"Twenty-four hours, Captain."

"That's fine, Scotty."

"Aye Sir."

Telesia is positioned very near the border of the Neutral Zone so they must monitor on-coming Klingon or Romulan ships at all times. Captain Kirk then turned to his science officer. Mister Spock was looking through his sensor probe when Kirk could see the gleam of a small silver ring on the officer's left hand on the sensor dial as it turned in different directions. He half smiled a little, still unable to believe that Spock was married, before he asked, "Mister Spock, status on other ships in the area."

Spock looked up and half turned toward the Captain, "Negative, Captain. No other vessels in the immediate vicinity."

"Out of range? Or is someone keeping their distance to keep an eye on us?" Kirk was thinking out loud, when he was startled as Spock answered him.

"Possibly, Captain. Although, unlikely, for we are not close enough to the Neutral Zone. They have no reason to look into us being here."

"Never judge a book by its cover, Spock."

Spock immediately looked confused, "I don't understand, Captain, why I would judge the cover of a book. The covers are supposed to be pleasing to the eye to catch the reader's attention."

Kirk just sighed, "Forget it, Spock."

Just then, Doctor McCoy entered onto the bridge when Captain Kirk noticed and turned his chair. "Why, Bones, now where have you been off to? Haven't seen you up here lately ranting about how to run my ship." He smiled a little.

McCoy just acknowledged him in a 'Ha ha. Very funny, Jim' kind of way. He was at the Captain's left side now and then winked at him while smiling to answer his question. Kirk immediately got the picture and laughed when Spock turned to see what was going on. His eyebrow was raised and he slowly turned back to his sensor. "Still no other vessels in sight, Captain."

"Very well, Spock," and he proceeded to stand while heading toward the lift with McCoy right behind him. "Well since we have twenty-four hours until we arrive at Telesia, I think it's only fitting that we take a short rest now so we'll be alert to do our jobs with the miners."

Dr. McCoy hastily agreed and waved a finger in the air, "Yes, what an excellent notion, Captain." And they both looked at Spock.

He simply raised his eyebrow and answered, "I fail to understand why you both seem exceptionally pleased with yourselves."

McCoy's expression faded as he waved his arm in Spock's direction and said, "Oh forget you Spock! You don't understand what it means to be human."

Spock's expression changed to satisfaction, "Why thank you, Doctor McCoy."

He just rolled his eyes and headed for the lift. Kirk laughed a little and said, "Spock, you have the con. If you need me I shall be in my quarters."

"Very well, Captain." And he proceeded to the Captain's chair when Kirk joined a cranky McCoy in the lift.

"I don't understand it!" McCoy shouted once the doors were closed and he and the Captain were alone.

"What's that, Doctor?" Kirk asked looking at his friend while he said, "Sick bay," to the turbo lift command.

"Spock! He's married now," Kirk nodded in agreement, "yet he still doesn't understand the meaning of that kind of relationship!"

"Bones, try to understand, Spock is a very complicated being. I'm sure Lieutenant Hurst knows that and understands what kind of man he is. That's love for ya."

"I guess," McCoy was still steamed and tried to calm himself down, "But it's still unnatural."

"Oh, just let them be, Bones."

"Fine."

"So how's Jeanine?" McCoy looked at him, "I mean… with the… you know," he gestured his hand toward him so that McCoy knew what he was talking about; Jeanine's medical dilemma.

"Oh that. Uh she's holdin' up. She's finally letting it go. I guess we're both gettin' used to the fact that she and I maybe aren't meant for that sort of thing… parenting." He started to smile, "Although, it would be nice to have another little girl again," he smiled to himself with his hands behind his back, "Then that's all I would need in life… my girls. I don't know why, but I've always been a little uncomfortable around boys. I don't think I'd make a good father to a boy. I loved being one to Joanna though." The thought comforted him. But he knew that it could never happen.

Kirk put his arm around his friend's shoulders, "Well, you still have family up here. Both of you," he smiled, and McCoy smiled back.

"Thanks, Jim."

Then the lift stopped on Deck Five where McCoy got off to head back to Sick Bay to check on some more of his patients and do some paper work.

The doors closed again and Kirk took one last look at the door feeling for his friend and continued, "Deck six."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Captain's Log: <strong>__Star date 3023.4, the Enterprise is nearing Telesia by the Neutral Zone border. The crew has taken a short relaxation period on the ship before we arrive to do our jobs. The landing party is set for a long and slow stay on the planet's surface with assignments to attend to while the crew on the Enterprise continues calculations and monitoring of the Zone itself. We don't want to run into any trouble with outsiders."_

Kirk and Dr. McCoy entered onto the bridge when the Captain looked to his first officer, "Spock, status report." McCoy stood next to Kirk with his arms behind his back.

Spock replied, "We will be within standard orbiting range in precisely eight point two minutes, Captain."

"Alright then, have Mister Scott meet us in the transporter room in ten minutes." He then looked at Uhura, "Lieutenant, patch in a hailing frequency with the head Telesian miner for instructions upon our arrival and have them sent to the transporter room."

"Yes, sir," Uhura replied as Kirk and McCoy began making their way back to the lift when Spock headed behind them.

Just then, Kirk got an idea. He walked over to Uhura and whispered in her ear. They both smiled as she said, "Aye sir."

Then Kirk turned his attention back to Spock and McCoy, "Well, gentlemen? Shall we proceed? Chekov, you have the con now for the next five days." He then herded them into the lift. They were both confused when McCoy said, "What was that all about, Jim?"

"Hmm? Oh, that. Well, Bones, that was just a nice gesture from your Captain and your friend," he said and smiled with pleasure to himself.

The others were still just as confused when the turbo lift doors opened. They all three walked down the hall and then entered the transporter room on the right. When Spock and McCoy walked in, they were surprised to see Jeanine and Natalie standing before them holding their gear. McCoy grinned from ear to ear.

"Jeanine!" He walked over and stood in front of her as she started to hand him his medical kit and communicator. He then looked at the Captain, "Jim? I thought no one was allowed in the transporter room unless you're the technician or beaming down."

"Ah, now you see, Bones. I am the Captain. And being me has its… certain privileges." He smiled in response.

Spock walked over to Natalie with a very slight smirk and she handed him his phaser and communicator. "Thank you, Natalie." As much as it is difficult for Spock to display emotions, it was always a little easier with her. He could also sense her anxiety. He therefore lightly put his hand on the side of her face, looked deep into her eyes and said with sincerity, "I will be back at the end of the week."

She took his hand and smiled, "I know." He then slowly leaned down and kissed her.

After Doctor and Mrs. McCoy pulled away from their embrace, she and Natalie slowly stepped over toward the transporter console next to the technician as Spock, Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk, and Scotty each stood on their pads. They smiled at each other and waved as the landing party dematerialized in front of them.

The landing party had just materialized on the planet's surface when one of the miners approached them, "Good afternoon, gentlemen! Welcome to Telesia, outpost number seven. I am Sean Mcfinnley, the head miner of this post. We appreciate your coming here for our sakes and extend our deepest gratitude."

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise," he shook Sean's hand and then gestured to the men behind him, "This is my landing party. My First officer and Science officer, Commander Spock," Spock bowed his head slightly, "Chief Medical officer, Doctor McCoy," the Doctor nodded in accordance, "And my Chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Scott," Scotty smiled and nodded as well.

"Very nice to meet all of you. Now if you would follow me, I will take you to where you will be staying for the next five days, and then you may get started with your duties."

McCoy then piped up, "Where do you keep your medical supplies around here? I'd like to check out how much you have in your stores, in case I need to order more from the Enterprise."

"Ah yes, Doctor, of course. It's over there to the right, you can't miss it. I shall have someone escort you there shortly."

All four of them walked diligently behind Sean ready to start their five day run with the miners.

* * *

><p>Only a few hours had passed since the landing party had left the Enterprise for the surface of the planet.<p>

Natalie was back in the History section on Deck six, and Jeanine was at her post on the bridge. She was mapping out the projection of their path through space on the way to the next assignment.

Chekov was in command while the Captain was away and he was doing routine checks around the bridge. "Lieutenant Uhura, anything from our landing party?"

"No, sir. All is quiet. Nothing on any frequency." Uhura was scanning the frequencies but no one had contacted the Enterprise.

"Wery well, Thank you." Chekov then came to Jeanine. "How are your calculations coming, Lieutenant?"

"They're coming along fine, Captain. I just got to the Alcidea quadrant," Jeanine answered while still concentrating and writing down her results.

He nodded with satisfaction, "Carry on, Lieutenant."

Jeanine continued to work for another few minutes when she heard a beeping at her console. It was a communication hail specifically to _her_. She was very confused and Chekov heard as well so he came back also confused. She turned around and said, "Captain, for some reason, I think I'm receiving a hailing frequency." He bent over next to where she was sitting and she said, "Do you think it's from the landing party?"

They looked at each other for a moment when he pressed the button and answered it, "This is Captain Chekov in temporary command of the Federation Starship, Enterprise. Please identify yourself."

They waited a few quiet seconds and then Jeanine heard a familiar voice that she was pleased but also stunned to hear. It sounded different however; a slightly raspier voice than what she was used to, "Yes… Chekov… uh, is Jeanine there at her post?"

"Leonard?" Jeanine spoke answering his question.

"Jeanine! How wonderful it is to hear your beautiful voice!" McCoy shouted with delight, but Jeanine was confused again. She just figured he missed her already and she figured his voice was hoarse due to frequency errors.

"Leonard? You only left a few hours ago," she laughed, "You can't miss me yet."

"My darling, I miss you every second that I'm not with you."

"Same here Leonard. Now what is it that you need _me_ for? You could have just called the ship on the normal frequency."

Just then, Uhura noticed something, "Captain, my calculations show that the frequency Doctor McCoy is communicating from is somewhere within the Enterprise." She looked at Chekov and Jeanine.

Jeanine then spoke, "Leonard? Are you on the ship?"

"Oh! Yes! Uh, I beamed back up because I forgot my Hypo, just in case I needed it," they all smiled knowing that it was silly to suspect anything. "I also wanted to talk to you since I came back for a few minutes, you could give me a proper send off."

She smiled, "I already gave you a proper send off, but happy to give you another. Where are you, Leonard?"

"I'm in the cargo bay… Uh, because I thought I stowed some of my medical things here. Oh and Spock came up right behind me to assist, so feel free to bring Natalie down as well."

"I shall do that at once. Stand by, I'll be down in a few minutes," she looked at Chekov, "Sir?"

"Oh yes, by all means Lieutenant. Go ahead."

She got up from her post and entered onto the turbo lift.

A few minutes later, Jeanine and Natalie were on their way down to the cargo bay.

"Why the cargo bay?" Natalie was still confused.

"Because Leonard thinks he left some of his hypos in there. And Spock is assisting. I honestly think that since Leonard was coming back aboard, Spock wanted to come see you," she winked at Natalie and nudged her in the arm. They both laughed.

They approached the cargo bay doors, and as they slid open, the two lieutenants walked through smiling expecting to see their husbands waiting for them, but what they got was a completely different and unexpected greeting. Natalie and Jeanine were both grabbed from behind by different men and their mouths were covered by large hands.

They yelped and struggled, but then they heard a familiar voice trying to explain, "Calm down ladies. We're not here to harm you in any way. In fact, we need your help."

They saw a shadow start to come toward them, and then Captain Kirk himself emerged into the light. But he wasn't the same Captain Kirk that they knew… He was much older…

To Be Continued…


	6. Tomorrow is Today  Part II

"Tomorrow is Today - Part II"

Star date: 3024.1

Jeanine and Natalie could only look shocked at the older James T. Kirk standing in front of them. They couldn't protest or even ask what was going on for their mouths were still covered by someone else. Kirk held up his hands in front of him as if to offer himself for a truce. "We don't mean any harm. And when you find out in a minute, you will know that to be a fact. We are from the future… About twenty-five years in the future to be exact."

But as he was talking, Jeanine looked down at the hand over her mouth. It was a left hand, but she noticed something familiar about it. It didn't seem threatening because it wasn't holding such a tight grip on her. But as she stood there, she could feel something metal on this man's hand. A ring? She was thinking at first that this man was married, but realized it wasn't on his ring finger. It then all of a sudden hit her that it was on his pinky. Her eyes went wide when she saw the old Kirk smile, "Gentlemen? You can release them now."

The hand dropped from her face as well as the arm from around her midsection. She and Natalie pulled away immediately and whipped around. They saw two men similar in age to the old Kirk, but it was so dark, yet they had the same silhouettes as Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy. They both gasped and Jeanine clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Just then they saw these two men slowly coming over to them into the light when the old Bones spoke to Jeanine, "Jeanine. It's okay. It's me. It really is, dear. Please don't be frightened."

Jeanine hadn't realized that she had been slowly backing away from him as he came toward her. She stopped once she noticed and then she put her hand on his wrinkled face, touched his graying hair, and felt the same familiar ring on his now bony pinky finger. She looked into the face of _her_ Dr. McCoy, only he was much older. She looked deep into his bright blue eyes like she was seeing his soul. "It _is_ you," was all she could say while shock and wonderment hit her face.

Natalie watched this happen and then looked into the old Spock's face, also seeing the wrinkles, but whilst seeing the real him. "Yes, Natalie, it is me." That was all the reassurance she needed when she immediately jumped into Spock's arms hugging him tightly.

"It is!"

The old McCoy just smiled as he took his wife's hand looking deep into her eyes. "Hello."

She laughed, "Hi." A tear almost threatened to run down her cheek.

"How are things on the old Enterprise?"

She kept giggling, "Fine. How's the future?"

"Pretty darn good," he moved his eyebrows up and down insinuating something that she understood.

"So I can safely assume that we're still married…?"

His face was shocked, "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" He began to laugh at the idea.

She just shrugged not wanting to bring it up again, "I was always hoping never to get divorced that's all." She laughed.

He just nodded in agreement and hugged her. It felt good to hug her again back when their marriage was in its prime… and she was young again.

He released, "Oh! And hows—"

"Doctor, perhaps we should inquire that the star date is around 3025 since Natalie has just informed me that we have recently been married," Spock immediately interjected.

McCoy's eyes went wide for a quick second and then continued awkwardly, "Hows… Chapel? Yes! How is that nurse of mine? Haven't seen her in ages."

"She's good, we're still good friends." She then looked over and saw Scotty come over near the Captain when Jeanine and Natalie became ecstatic, "**Scotty!**" He smiled warmly and they both ran over and hugged him.

"Hello my dear Lassies. How are ya?" He just latched onto them both. The three of them have been so close and it brought them comfort to know that it remained so for the next twenty-five years at least. He was like their older brother.

Jeanine saw Kirk smiling at the reunion that was taking place when she said, "But why are all of you here?"

Kirk spoke up, "We have come back in time twenty-five years because someone from our time that we have been after has gone backwards through time to change something. This is prohibited, so the Federation has sought us out to bring this person back with us to the future. And he doesn't plan to change this event in a good way either. So we need both of you to help us since you'll be our liaisons for this time period on this Enterprise. Especially since no one on this ship will be allowed to see us, you two will have to be our eyes. Are you up for the task?"

Both the girls looked at each other coming to an answer and Jeanine then said, "What do you need us to do, Captain?"

Kirk smiled and immediately began telling them their plan.

* * *

><p>Star date: 3024.5<p>

They would get to work on the plan in the morning. In the mean time, since it was so late, most of the crew was off duty. And the girls couldn't just let the four of them bunk in the cargo bay. So they all quietly and quickly made it to the transporter room. Jeanine and Natalie were going to have them beamed into each other's quarters: McCoy and Scotty in Jeanine's quarters, and Spock and the Captain in Natalie's.

They would get the guys all set and then the girls would walk there so it wasn't so conspicuous. Someone had to shut off the transporter alert so that it would be possible to use it without anyone noticing. Then they would switch it back on again.

Once inside, Scotty immediately got behind the controls and smiled while looking like he was going to cry.

"Scotty, you alright?" Natalie walked over and looked at him.

"It's just… I haven't seen this beauty in so many years, just like this lovely ship. I've missed her."

Everyone smiled, except Spock.

"Okay. Spock, Captain, you're first," Natalie said as her older husband and Captain Kirk stood on their usual pads.

"Energize," Kirk said as Scotty moved his hands over the controls.

They all heard the buzz of the transporter and then Captain Kirk and Spock were gone.

"Alright, Leonard. You next." She smiled at him while shooing Scotty away from the controls, "You too, Scotty. Now I better not catch you two going through any of my drawers," she winked at McCoy.

"Oh, please. It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before," he snapped back as she laughed and then he realized it was a joke for _him_. He chuckled a little.

She and Natalie now worked the controls when Scotty said, "Energize." They were gone.

Jeanine looked at Natalie and said, "Is this what we thought our day would end up being? Saying goodbye to our husbands, knowing that they were going to be gone for five days, and then finding our husbands from the future in our cargo bay needing our help?"

"What, you weren't expecting this?" They laughed together as they put the transporter alert back online and headed for the lift looking forward to seeing how the guys were doing in their new… or old surroundings.

In Natalie and Spock's quarters, Captain Kirk and Spock were looking around at everything, Spock remembering each and every item.

"I am having great satisfaction in seeing everything from my past. Mine and Natalie's past," he looked around admiring everything while Kirk smiled. "Look," Spock pointed to the floor, "that's the stain Natalie made after spilling her coffee the morning after we were married," he pondered the memory. "And there are all her history books scattered around the reading alcove," he walked over and picked up one of the books. Kirk could swear there was a smile threatening to show itself slightly on Spock's face.

"It seems that you have a very… interestingly organized wife, Spock." They looked at each other and Kirk laughed with them both knowing the Captain's meaning.

"Yes, but I never minded. I'm not quite sure why, but I _have_ always admired her work ethic. She's very determined."

"Very much so, Spock."

Natalie and Jeanine had just entered and Kirk said, "Ah, ladies. Thank you for allowing us your quarters, and for putting up with such old men," he smiled.

"It's no trouble at all, Captain," Natalie said, "Now, I can arrange a bed for you in the alcove once I've cleaned up a little, and Spock, you may sleep wherever you'd like. Either in the bed, or also in the alcove. I don't know what you'd prefer since I'm younger than you now, or if you'd like to stay near the Captain. Whatever you'd like."

Spock just raised his eyebrow at her and walked closer, "You are my wife, are you not?" He held her hand in his.

She smiled, "Well alright then." She gave in, but was silent for a moment while her husband's elderly hand held hers when she looked up at him again, "I still can't believe it's you," she whispered.

"Well, since you both are settled, I'd better go see what Leonard and Scotty are up to and get them straightened out. Good night Captain, Spock, Natalie." She turned to leave but spun around again, "Captian? I know we'll figure this thing out," she smiled.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Thank you both of you."

She walked out of Natalie's and Spock's room headed to the lift.

She couldn't stop thinking about how much Leonard had changed… how old he became. 'Well, I guess he's not that old. He's only sixty-five now,' she thought to herself. Yet she could still see how dashing he is. She was pleased to get a glimpse of what he would look like when they would grow old together. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

At this, she entered her quarters and found Leonard and Scotty making a toast with two glasses of McCoy's private stores of Saurian Brandy about to take a gulp. She stopped in the doorway, folded her arms and looked at them like a mother staring at a child who had just done something bad.

McCoy looked confused, "What? It _is_ _mine_." He defended himself while Scotty looked defeated.

She had the look that she was about to scold them, "Yes, true, but the younger _you_ will want to know where it went." She strummed her fingers on her arm.

McCoy was trying to come up with an answer when his eyes lit up, "Well, just tell… _me_ that you and the girls had a night cap," he smiled looking smug and delighted with his solution.

She just rolled her eyes and proceeded to grab blankets and pillows for Scotty to be set up in _their_ reading alcove, "Alright, proceed gentlemen. Couldn't be any worse could it?"

Scotty's spirits immediately lifted as he gulped down that Brandy in one swallow. "Aye, Las, ya truly are a saint."

Jeanine just smiled and shook her head, "Okay, Scotty, you're all set up over here." She gestured to the bed she had just made as he stood up and came over. "Thanks, Lassie," he put his hands on her shoulders.

She put her hands on his arms, "It's no trouble," and smiled. Then she looked over to what seemed like her husband in an older man's body, "Alright, you."

He just sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands, "What? I can still sleep here, right?" He pointed to their bed.

She just laughed and sat down next to him, "Of course, you can sleep here. It's still as much your bed as it is mine," she smiled at him.

He took her face in both his hands and smiled, "You are so beautiful."

"What about in the future?"

He laughed, "Even better with age, my dear."

"Oh you liar," she laughed as she lightly swatted his hand.

"No! I mean it. I don't know who else could be more beautiful than you, especially twenty-five years from now, or even fifty years from now."

"You know? You are a very good liar, but I love you anyway. This is so strange. I just said goodbye to you this morning when you were going to be gone for five days and here I am talking to you, but twenty-five years older, from the future," they both laughed.

"Well, here I am. It's a reunion for the both of us," he smiled. He started to lean in, but stopped, "May I?" He wasn't sure how she would take him in this state. She merely nodded with a smirk as she closed her eyes and leaned in. She thought it would be so different kissing with this older Leonard, but she was pleasantly surprised. It was almost the same. With her eyes closed she imagined it was the young Leonard, the man she married. It only made her miss him more.

She started to laugh once they pulled away and this alarmed him a little, "What? Am I that bad when I'm older?" He was truly worried.

"No, Leonard," she chuckled, "I just realized that I feel like a gold digger." They both laughed out loud when they heard a loud snore from across the room forgetting about Scotty. They were reassured when they realized he was fast asleep, not noticing what they were saying.

"Well, my dear, then it's a good thing I don't have any gold," he winked as they laughed once again.

* * *

><p>Star date: 3025.2<p>

Jeanine woke up the next morning suddenly realizing what had happened the night before. 'It wasn't a dream!' she quickly to herself as she looked over and saw the older version of her husband next to her. She knew that it was strange, that this man she was married to came from twenty-five years in the future. But she was oddly comforted by him. He was still the same man and it was his same presence, so she felt safe instead of feeling alone for five days.

But then she remembered that they had a job to do, so she got up and got three cups of coffee from the replicator. As soon as the warm, soothing aroma filled the room, she noticed that they started to stir. She sat at a small table, leaning back so her feet were crossed resting on the chair beside her.

They both got up at the same time and Scotty said, "What is that alluring fragrance, Doctor?" He smiled and closed his eyes as he happily sniffed the air.

"Please, gentlemen, won't you join me?"

They looked at each other with delighted faces.

As the morning progressed, she showered, and dressed in her red uniform. Then the buzz at her door sounded. They all stopped and stared at it not knowing who it was, for the older Scotty and Bones could not be seen by anyone else no matter what. Jeanine went to see who it was as both of them hid themselves off to the side. They heard her voice then, "It's Natalie, Spock, and the Captain! You're good!"

They came back out and McCoy said, "So what's the plan, Jim?"

"Well, we need to look for this man that we came for."

"I must remind you, Captain, that we four are the only ones who know what he looks like," Spock said.

"Ah, yes. That's right," then he looked to the girls, "Do either of you have a tricorder on you?"

"Yes, I do," Jeanine went over the other side of the room and grabbed hers. She handed it to Kirk when he gave it to Spock. He put in a disc and handed it back to her and Natalie. There was a man's face on the front with a whole record followed by a long list of warrants for arrest.

"His name is Toby Wexler. We're not sure what his plans are here, but we need to find him. He may be on the Enterprise, he may not. That's what we need to know."

Jeanine spoke up, "Well, I do have to be on duty for a few hours today up on the bridge, so I can secretly do a scan if he's on the Ship or on the planet's surface below. Then we would at least know where to start."

"But, Jeanine, what if Chekov notices?" Natalie asked.

"Then I'll just tell him that Leonard lost his communicator, and asked on the Captain's if I could scan to see where it was."

"Good idea, Lieutenant," Kirk said delighted with the answer.

"Hey!" McCoy scowled at Kirk.

"Well, Bones, you _have_ lost it before."

McCoy just stood there with his arms crossed, still scowling.

They all laughed and Jeanine said, "Okay, well I'm going to head up to the bridge. I'll let you know if I find anything. See you in a few hours." Then she was out the door.

Natalie was left with the four of them and she said, "So, what can you tell me about the future," her eyes brightened as they all looked at her trying to think of something that would be safe to tell her since future information is off limits. They needed to be careful so that they wouldn't say anything that would alter the timeline.

Up on the bridge, Jeanine was at her station computing astronomical projections while secretly scanning the Enterprise. But as soon as Chekov would get near enough she would stop it, and then continue after he'd left her area. She was only on duty for the total time of three hours for the day, so she was only able to scan seventy-five percent of the ship.

She walked back to her quarters with a stack of folders and other things when she found all four of them in different spots throughout the room reading, having a drink, etc. She could tell they were bored out of their minds not being able to go anywhere or do anything. Although, Spock was conducting some sort of electrical device at the table. Natalie was on duty by now for a few hours herself until dinner.

"Jeanine!" Kirk noticed her first as all of them, but Spock, came right over and crowded her, "Well?" They all stared at her as if waiting to hear the cure for cancer.

"I was only able to scan seventy-five percent of the ship. Chekov was strangely hovering today. But so far, nothing on the Enterprise."

They all deflated a little and turned to walk away back to whatever they were doing, which wasn't much. Jeanine said, "Now wait a minute, I'm on duty a little longer tomorrow so maybe then we'll get our answer."

"Hopefully. We all depend on that. We must have the answer though before the five days are up. If we're still here when our younger selves return, it could be drastic," Kirk said sounding alarmed.

She understood the importance of their situation, but there wasn't anything she could do until tomorrow, so she tried to brighten up their spirits, "Alright, I understand your predicament, but I noticed that you all have nothing to do, besides Spock," he looked up with his eyebrow raised, but then continued working as she finished, "So I took the liberty of picking up a few things on my way up here."

She started taking out some of the items she was holding, "Leonard, I got some medical logs and records that you have done recently. You can… critique your own work if you will."

His eyes lit up as he came over to get them, "Thank you, honey," he kissed her on the cheek.

"And Captain, I brought some books of yours from your quarters that I know you've told me that you had hoped to read once you got the time."

"Well thank you, Lieutenant. That was nice of you," but all of a sudden his smile turned to puzzlement when he said, "Wait, how were you able to get into the Captain's quarters? And how did you know where I kept them?"

"You forget that I'm married to Bones."

"Oh. Right."

"Scotty," he came over and she handed him some folders, "Here's some of your engineering works that you were saving to work on from your office. They let me right in since they know we're close. In case I needed anything, I have access."

He smiled his warm smile as he put one arm around her shoulders, "Aw, thanks Las."

"Now I don't want to hear any more excuses about being bored. Alright?"

"Got it," they all said in unison.

"And I will continue to scan tomorrow. I will make sure that we have the guy before the five days are up even if I have to scan in the middle of the night."

"Thank you, Jeanine. You have no idea how much you and Natalie are helping us. We come and dump our problem on you and sit back in hiding while complaining. I don't see how you put up with us every day," Kirk said with remorse.

"Don't worry. You are my Captain and my friend and I would do anything for you. You just needed to ask." She smiled. "Now, I shall go and get dinner before Natalie gets off and we'll all eat together."

"Sounds good," McCoy said from sitting at the table.

* * *

><p>Star date: 3027.1<p>

It was now day 3 and Jeanine was on duty again trying to scan, but she wasn't even done with the Enterprise yet when Chekov said, "Lieutenant Simmons, you may go off duty. Thompson vill take over from now on. You can go relax or contact Doctor McCoy if you vish," he smiled thinking he was doing her a service, when in fact she was frustrated, only wanting to finish her scan. They needed to find that Wexler guy within a couple days. As much as she'd like to talk to Leonard, she has one of them in her quarters right at that very moment.

She didn't want to go back and tell the guys. They would only get stressed out more. But then she had an idea. It would only work if she went in the middle of the night, but she must do it; try Auxiliary Control.

She arrived back to her quarters now, and Natalie was there as well. She was conversing with Spock. She was, after all, the only one he could talk about his gadgets with. She didn't mind.

As soon as Jeanine walked in the door, McCoy was right there, "Well? How'd it go?" He saw her frustrated look, "What is it?" By this time, Kirk and Scotty had come over.

"I couldn't finish scanning the last few percent of the Enterprise, Chekov kicked me out early."

"He what?" McCoy was astounded.

"Well, I guess he didn't exactly _kick_ me out, but he let me leave early so that I could go and contact you _'if I vish'_," she mocked the acting Captain.

"Oh," McCoy said knowing how inconvenient Chekov was sometimes.

"Well we've got to find Wexler by tomorrow," the Captain was getting anxious.

"Don't worry, Captain. I've got an idea." He listened carefully as Jeanine spoke. But she looked right at Mr. Scott, "Scotty, I'm gonna need your help on this one."

"Just say the word, Las! I'm here fer ya."

"Well, we need to get down to engineering. That way, I can use Auxiliary Control to finish scanning tonight when everyone's asleep."

But Spock, sitting over at the table, interjected, "There will be at least a couple of security officers on duty which would prevent you from entering the Engineering section, Lieutenant. Just because you are an officer on the bridge, doesn't mean you'll get in. You must technically be a senior officer to gain access."

They just stared at him like their dreams were just taken away.

"Well, there goes our whole mission," McCoy said as he started to walk away.

They were all silent when Spock said again, "Perhaps _I_ could be of assistance?"

They all immediately looked at him, their eyes lighting up again.

"Yes! I forgot about Spock's Vulcan pinch!" Jeanine was ecstatic. "We'll head to Engineering at midnight. Most of the crew is off duty by eleven. That way, it'll give us enough time to make sure no one is wandering the halls."

"Excellent," Kirk said.

* * *

><p>12:03 am…<p>

Jeanine, Scotty, and Mr. Spock slowly started making their way through the halls toward Engineering. They got in the lift and headed downward. The only plan they had so far, was that Spock would pinch anyone they met. And Scotty should have the means to gain access to Auxiliary Control. The lift whooshed open and they began to stealthily walk toward the Engineering doors. Sure enough, they saw two red shirts guarding the entrance, and they ducked around the corner to think of how to get past them. Jeanine came up with one. She ducked into a room right there and grabbed a stack of papers. She then came around the corner holding them, while also pretending to read one, and 'accidentally' tripped right in front of the two guards. They both knelt down to help her, "Oh gosh, I'm such a clutz."

Spock quietly came around the corner. He slowly went up behind them and pinched them both, laying them gently on the floor. Scotty then joined them and he turned to Spock, "I almost forgot how useful you were."

Spock just looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Alright, gentlemen. Let's get our job done."

All three entered Engineering and headed straight to Auxiliary as Scotty gained access to each door. Jeanine immediately got behind the controls and engaged the scanner once again to finish the last ten percent of the Enterprise in search of Toby Wexler. About Twenty minutes later, a beeping on the console erupted and Spock and Scotty came right over as Jeanine said, "Well, he's not on the Enterprise." She just kept on adjusting the scanner just in case it missed something. "Nope, he's definitely not here. He must be on the planet," she looked over at them, "with _your_ younger selves." She suddenly felt worry for the younger four on the planet's surface… _her_ husband… _her_ Leonard.

They definitely pinpointed his location to be within the same mining outpost as Captain Kirk and his landing party.

They all just looked at each other with worry on their faces when Scotty said, "We've got to tell the captain."

Back in her quarters, Natalie, Captain Kirk, and Dr. McCoy waited impatiently.

"What the hell is taking them so long?"

"Doctor, please." Both McCoy and the Captain were pacing in opposite directions.

Then the doors hissed open as the three returned. McCoy went right to Jeanine and saw her worried expression, "What is it? Is he on the Enterprise?" Kirk also waited and listened.

She merely said with an uncomfortable sigh, "He's on the planet's surface…" she paused as the rest of them took in the information when she continued with a more worried tone, "with the four of _you_."

McCoy held her hands to keep her from worrying. They all knew then that their younger selves were possibly in danger, not even knowing it, which meant _they_ were too.

* * *

><p>Star date: 3025.8<p>

Day four now, and they needed to get Toby Wexler off that planet. Kirk was starting to get anxious as they all crowded in Jeanine's quarters getting ready in the morning.

"Don't worry, Captain," Natalie tried to reassure him, "I'm on duty this morning and I'll figure out a way to pinpoint his location so we can secretly beam him up this afternoon, and you'll be outta here before dark."

"I hope you're right, Lieutenant." Kirk put his hand on her shoulder in confidence.

"Don't worry, Captain. It'll work." She smiled and left through the door once she said goodbye to Spock and he kissed her on the cheek.

Jeanine was left with them now and she and McCoy sat close together on the bed to try and come up with a plan in case Natalie's wouldn't work. "Well, I can't just sit here, so I'm gonna go up to the bridge and pretend to check up on things but see if there's anything up there we can use," she kissed Leonard on the cheek, stood up and walked out the door.

Up on the bridge, she went over to her station and Chekov noticed her, "Lieutenant, you aren't supposed to be up here. You're not scheduled to be on duty."

"I know, Captain, but I'm just checking on a few things. Then I'll be outta here."

"Wery well."

She continued to 'look' at her instruments when a call to the Captain immediately came in. She strained to listen and heard that someone from the mining camp that the Captain and his landing party were at, named Sean McFinnley, who wants to beam up to get supplies and hopefully get a tour of a starship. They had asked specifically for a historian to escort him to tell him the history behind the ship. Jeanine thought that sounded really odd. "Of course, Outpost Seven. Proceed." Then he pushed another button on the chair, "Transporter room, prepare to beam up the head miner," then another button, "Lieutenant Hurst, report to the Transporter room immediately to escort our guest."

Jeanine definitely knew something was wrong now, so she pretended to finish up her checks and said to Chekov, "Done, sir. I'll leave the bridge."

She went to Deck five, and waited around a corner so she could still see the transporter room door. She waited for Natalie. She finally appeared coming down from the opposite end of the hallway.

Natalie approached the doors and they slid open before her. She then gasped when she saw the transporter controller unconscious or maybe even dead on the floor, she couldn't tell. Then she looked up to see the face of Toby Wexler glaring at her from just a few feet away. She tried to turn and run, but he was too fast for her when he grabbed her tightly. She wouldn't be able to get out of his grip no matter how hard she thrashed.

"You're Toby Wexler! But the Captain said you were the head miner, Sean McFinnley!"

She struggled and grunted against him, "Yeah, well… I lied," he gave a sinister smile.

"What do you want!"

"I want the Romulan cloaking device that _you_ stole!"

"We don't have it on board!" Natalie was not assigned to the Enterprise when the said cloaking device was taken from the Romulan ship by Captain Kirk those years ago. She wasn't aware of its location. "But if it is, then it would be in the Cargo bay."

"Alrighty. We're going to go on a little trip to the Cargo bay, _Lieutenant_." He put sarcastic emphasis on her title. "And you're going to escort me there." He started to drag her out of the Transporter room when Jeanine, having heard all of this, turned back around the corner and took off back to her quarters. She needed to warn the Captain… both of them. She bolted down the corridor once out of the turbo lift, not stopping or slowing until she reached her quarters.

She burst through the doors, all four of them jumping up from their seats not expecting her and coming over. Leonard saw her expression, "Jeanine, what happened? What's going on?" He tried to grab her shoulders but she lunged out of them to her communicator.

"Simmons to Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk do you read me!" By this time the older Kirk came over with a worried look on his face. She looked at him with a disgusted face when the younger Kirk answered, "Simmons? What's going on?" She also heard Leonard's worried voice, "Jeanine! What happened? What's going on?"

"Captain, are all four of you together?" She heard a faint and confused 'yes.' "I'll bet you can't find the head miner, the one you call Sean McFinnley." She awaited his answer.

He was surprised, "Why, yes, Simmons. How did you know his name?"

She looked at all the older four when she said, "Because he's on the Enterprise. His real name is Toby Wexler. He's a convict from the future with ill intent on the ship," she paused before speaking, knowing that eight people close to her heart were about to hear bad news, "And he has Natalie Hurst." She looked at Spock.

Kirk answered on the communicator, he was in full 'Captain mode,' "Where, Lieutenant?"

"Cargo bay, sir."

"We'll beam aboard immediately! Kirk out."

She closed the communicator and started to head to the door when Leonard stopped her holding her shoulders, "Jeanine!" His look was horrified.

"Leonard, Captain, all of you. You must stay here. You can't allow anyone to see you. The four of you are about to beam aboard. I'll meet you personally and we'll get Toby Wexler. I shall have him brought to you. Then you will be allowed to bring him to the future with you." She looked at Leonard's face, "Leonard, please. Remain here, for me. I should like to say goodbye," she gave a quick smile and she was out the door.

Spock slowly walked toward the doors and stopped. With the smallest whisper he said, "Natalie."

McCoy came over and put his hand on Spock's shoulder from behind, "They'll get her back, Spock."

Jeanine reached the Transporter room while running and went inside right when the younger four were lunging off the pads. "Captain! Leonard! Scotty! Spock!"

Leonard immediately ran over and gave her a very tight hug. Then they all started running toward the Cargo bay. "What happened, Lieutenant?" Spock said in a very tense tone.

Jeanine, running beside Leonard, told them what happened, "Natalie was instructed to escort a guest miner to get supplies, Commander. I was on the bridge, having heard the order. I thought it was a little odd so I followed. I heard everything that happened to her. Then I called you from my quarters."

"I thought I heard other noises from your end of the communicator, Lieutenant. Was there someone else in your quarters?" Kirk was a little confused.

"I'll explain later, Captain. We must concentrate on Toby Wexler. He wants the Romulan cloaking device that you stole those years ago from the female Romulan Commander."

"The Cloaking device…?" Kirk was confused, but then it hit him, "Of course, they want it in the future for other enemies of Star Fleet. We can't let this happen."

They reached the Cargo bay now and all five ran inside finding Toby holding onto Natalie, yelling at her about not knowing where the device was. She screamed once when Kirk interjected, "Sean!"

"Spock! Captain!" Natalie cried out in desperation.

"I want the Romulan Cloaking Device, Captain!" Wexler was angry.

"I don't have it! It's with the Federation. It seems your trip was futile, _Wexler_," He put angry emphasis on his real name.

"It can't be!" He proceeded to grow more furious each second, when he pushed Natalie to the ground off to the side and took out his weapon. None of them had seen it before. They all figured it to be of future design. He pointed it at Kirk when all the other senior officers tried to stop him. Spock and Scotty lunged for Wexler, but he fired anyway. Jeanine saw what had happened, but it was all so fast. And then she realized when she heard Natalie screaming, and Kirk yelling, "NO!"

She ran over to see that Leonard had been shot by this weapon. He had jumped in front of Captain Kirk to save his life. Her worst fears were realized when she lunged for her husband to hold him. She started hysterically crying when Kirk yelled, "Sick Bay NOW!"

Spock helped Natalie to stand giving her a slight hug and she followed with Jeanine as the others carried McCoy to Sick Bay. "What kind of weapon _was_ _that_!" Kirk was furious.

Scotty then said with a shocked expression, almost breathless, "Perhaps a different design, Captain. Notice how it didn't stun or kill the Doctor. It was meant to inflict pain".

Wexler was left in the girls' charge. Jeanine's crying tapered off a little when she all of a sudden became furious. Natalie had already communicated to the older four back in Jeanine's quarters that they had Wexler. By the sound of her voice, they could tell something had happened, but they weren't sure what.

They had already proceeded to the Transporter room. The girls were headed there now with Wexler. They entered the doors as Spock and Scotty took him from their grasp leading him up to the pads where the rest were, not being gentle about it either.

Leonard wanted to say goodbye, but he was taken aback when he saw Jeanine had been crying. He could tell. But then Jeanine suddenly thought of something as she ran up to the older McCoy still crying.

"Leonard! I need you!"

"Jeanine, what is it?" He definitely knew something was wrong, for he knew _her_.

"You've been shot by Wexler's weapon! They brought you to Sick Bay, and they're doing all they can, but you are the best Doctor on the Enterprise! There's no way you'll survive unless _you_ do it _yourself!"_

His facial expression turned to horror when she finally said again, "I need you!"

He looked into her eyes and saw that they were overflowing with the love she has for him. He held her weeping face gently in his hands as he smiled, and he knew then what he had to do. The other four also looked horrified at hearing what Jeanine said. McCoy looked back at them and said with assurance, "Gentlemen, this'll have to wait a little while longer. I'm needed in Sick Bay." He took Jeanine's hand and they both ran toward Sick Bay.

Natalie and the younger Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were standing around watching and waiting for the Doctors and Nurses who worked under McCoy to operate and heal _him_. It wasn't working. They didn't have the knowledge and expertise that _he_ did. "We can't close the wound!" Nurse Chapel's voice echoed around the operating room. Natalie was crying now and besides Spock, the others were in horrific shock. "We need Doctor McCoy _himself!_ There's nothing else more we can do!" Chapel almost started crying herself.

But all of a sudden they heard the Sick Bay doors whoosh open to hear a very familiar voice booming around the room, "Over my dead body!"

They all looked around at the very familiar man with Jeanine who had just entered. He came right over to where his younger self was passed out on the operating table, looking him over. Everyone in the room just looked astounded as Kirk said with uncertainty, "Bones…?" He looked his elderly friend up and down to reassure himself that he was definitely real.

"Yes, Jim! Now if you please, I've got a patient to save! All of you did say that I was the only one who can save him! So move!" He then looked Kirk right in the eye, "Please, Jim. Jeanine will explain." The four of them left the room, leaving Jeanine behind to watch in horror.

"Leonard, I'm staying here! With both of you!" She had run over to her younger husband's side holding his hand.

"Jeanine, go! Now! You know that both of us won't be able fight if you're here! Go to your quarters, and explain to them what happened!" His tone suddenly grew soft, "Jeanine, please." He looked at her, pleading.

She couldn't say anything, but after a few difficult seconds she agreed and went over to Leonard's unconscious body on the table. She whispered in his ear, "I love you, Leonard Horatio McCoy… More than anything in this entire galaxy. Don't you dare leave me, or I'll never forgive you," she cried a little harder now as she kissed the side of his head by his ear, and then on the lips lightly once. She looked at his eyes that were failing to open and touched his hand as she walked out of the room.

She went up to her quarters and found younger Kirk, Spock, and Scotty there with Natalie. She started to explain the entire story of what had happened the last few days. After a half hour, she was finished when Kirk said, "Wow. I had no idea. Are they still here?"

She went over to the door as it swished open, "You can come in now, gentlemen."

Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Natalie all stood as one by one, old Kirk, old Spock, and old Scotty filed into the room. The younger three were astonished to see themselves. It was like looking into a very strange mirror to their future. All three were standing facing themselves when old Spock went right over to hug Natalie. He looked down at her, "Natalie, are you quite alright?"

She smiled, "Yes, Spock." She just clung to him. The younger Spock was a bit confused. Then the older Spock joined the rest again in their line, putting his hands behind his back.

Jeanine went over to sit with Natalie as all six of them got acquainted. Jeanine couldn't help but think of the two men who weren't here… the two men she loved, and yet, they were the same person. She didn't know if she would lose Leonard, but she knew that if she did, she would lose them both.

About another half hour later, younger Scotty came over to both his girls and sat down next to Jeanine. He put his arm around her comfortingly and said, "It'll be alright, Las." His tone was somber and she immediately rolled into his embrace and cried into his shoulder. He then put both his arms around her and everyone saw the heartbreak. Young Kirk and Spock came over and Spock took Natalie's hand to help her up so Kirk could sit next to Jeanine. The Older Kirk, Spock, and Scotty all stood a few feet away watching. Kirk held her hand and sympathetically said, "Jeanine, why don't we take you to Sick Bay? Leonard would want you there when he wakes up."

"_If_ he wakes up," she pessimistically retorted.

He then became stern, "He _will_ wake up, Jeanine. There's no one in this galaxy that I can think of who is more stubborn than McCoy. He won't give up that easily… Especially with his older self curing him. He's in good hands," and he smiled as he kissed the top of her hand.

She got up and headed for the door slowly but stopped, "As long as you all come with me," then she looked at the older three, "Everyone." They all nodded as Natalie and young Scotty held each of her hands.

Once at Sick Bay, she entered first, slowly. She had no idea what would greet her. Would Leonard be dead? If so, would the older Leonard have disappeared? Would he still be dying anyway wanting to tell her goodbye? She all of a sudden stopped and did not wish to go any further toward her fate. Without him, her world would not function… _Could_ _not_ function. She closed her eyes and a tear fell down the side of her face when she heard a familiar but more husky voice, "Jeanine."

She immediately opened her eyes to reveal her older husband in front of her. He came over and immediately comforted her in the tightest hug. "He'll…_I'll_ be alright. You can go in now." He pulled away and looked into her eyes again with a small smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"We have to go now, Jeanine." He then hugged her tightly again. "I'll see you in the future." She smiled and they pulled away, "I love you," he said subtly one last time.

"Goodbye," she said and smiled.

"Now wait just a darn minute, you're still my wife, and you deserve to know something from the future that should give you some peace of mind. Especially considering what we put you through this week," he smiled down at the confused look on her face.

"Leonard, what are you talking about?"

"Jeanine, I know what the star date is and so I know you're dilemma… or _our_ dilemma. I remember quite well, and I remember telling you the awful news of the aftermath from your illness…"

She looked down, "Yes, I know."

He pulled her chin up with two of his fingers and continued still smirking, "Well, I'm just gonna tell you a little tidbit of information that might be helpful."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, let's just say that sometime down the road… soon… you're gonna want to set up an appointment to come and see me." He smiled wider now but she was still confused.

"Is something wrong?"

He chuckled, "No, nothing is wrong, honey. I'm just saying that sometime soon, when you'll be finding yourself not feeling well… let's just say it's definitely not space sickness," and he winked.

WHAT! She couldn't believe this! It's not possible! Her eyes went so wide and she couldn't help but smile with shock taking over her face. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I guess I'm not the only one who's stubborn." He lauged. "Now, I obviously didn't tell my younger self because, well, that'll be your job, my dear. So I'll just save you the worry of my reaction, because you are gonna make me the happiest man in the entire galaxy." He smiled and they kissed each other one last time. "Now take care yourself. You're going to have to."

She still was so shocked that she could only nod at him in reply. "Thank you," was what she managed to get out.

She turned and took one last look at the old four as they all smiled and waved. She waved in return as she saw Natalie and the younger three escort the older four to the transporter room along with Wexler. Then she turned her attention back to her own Leonard.

She found him lying in a bed complaining to Nurse Chapel as she changed out an IV. She could tell he was weak, but he was still his old self and nagging nonetheless. It brought joy to her heart just seeing him acting like his old self again. She had missed that… his stubbornness.

He then looked over at the doorway and a large smile came across his face when he took Christine's arm and she noticed too, also smiling. "I'll leave you two alone, Doctor." She squeezed Jeanine's shoulder as she passed.

"Hi, stranger," he weakly said.

She immediately started crying subtly as she came over to his side. She grabbed his hand, kissed it, and put one of her hands on the side of his face, "I can't believe it," she whispered, "You're alive."

He took her hand in his and replied, "Well, now I couldn't let you not ever forgive me could I? I had to stick around just a little while longer," he winked and she knew he heard her whisper to him before. She then touched her lips to his.

They pulled away but she still stayed a couple inches from his face, "I'm not goin' anywhere," he said comfortingly.

"You better not be."

"Nah. Besides, without me, Jim wouldn't ever find his way back home," he smiled and they both laughed.

He then pulled the covers back as an invitation to her. She crawled in next to him and he put his arm around her as they cuddled together in his Sick Bay bed. She then knew that she never wanted to leave his embrace ever again. She wanted to stay that way forever, and never think of anyone else but him.

However, she now had someone else to think about in the near future. But it just made her world all the more brighter. She just smiled and took in the surroundings of her heaven on Earth… or in this case, the Enterprise.


End file.
